To Love Something Different
by BleedingAngels911
Summary: Rated for safty. Pairing in later story.She is one strange girl. Babbles sometimes, and loves to pick on people. She talks to herself and goes out at night. Cops bringing her home at random times and bets are being called for her carelessness. Befriends t
1. Neighbors

**Disclaimer: **I don't own any Yu Yu Hakusho, only my Oc(s).

**Summary:** (Rated for later content.)She's got a lot of energy bundled inside that small figure. Training, fighting, missions. And all she wanted was a normal life. Ha, Right. Nothing is normal with this girl.

**!Note**: This story is a re-write of the original one I did. I didn't write as good and wanted to start over! Please Read Again:**Note!

* * *

**

**Chapter One:_ So I'm Poor_**

Bare feet lightly hit the floor as she walked around the building. Her mind obviously had gone insane as she tried to scare the old woman. Her feet carefully climbed up onto the oak wooden porch, her body pressed against the wall. Her small size was an important fact as she managed to maneuver between the traps set for her early training.

Her eyes widened as she heard the wire tighten. She slowly looked down at her feet while she felt her hair stand on end. "Oops." She tried to run but the woman's traps were quick and painful. "Gahhh!"

"Here early again, I see." The familiar old voice said, upon hearing the commotion outside as sipping some tea.

"Hai." She breathed in through her teeth from the pain around her ankle, blood rushing towards her head as she was hung upside down. "Genkai-sensei. Could you let me down now?"

:---------------:---------------:---------------:---------------:

"Yukina is in the kitchen. Make yourself useful and help her out with breakfast."

"Hai senseiiii." She sighed, spinning around to face the kitchen before running in to meet her best friend. Her bare feet thumping against the ground informed the young koorime of the girls presence.

"Yukina-chan!" The girl squashed Yukina in a bear hug, "It's good to see you again!"

"Hai. It's good to see you too even though I saw you last weekend." Yukina sweat dropped, hugging her back anyways.

The girl chuckled nervously, scratching her head, "Uh, yes well, it's always good to see you and Genkai-sensei."

Yukina nodded, "Seeing as your here early once again, would you be so kind as to start on the eggs?"

:---------------:---------------:---------------:---------------:

"You have been training, ne?" Genkai asked, sliding back in the dirt while moving into a fighting-stance once again. They had begun their training, as usual, they would every weekend when the girl could make it towards the temple.

"Duh. Try not to be too obvious sensei." She huffed with a smile, "I _do_ have to keep up with your intense training." The girl laughed flipping backwards on her hand to get away from another attack.

"Of course." Genkai raced at the carefree girl, trying to prevent her from dodging.

"Genkai-sensei?" She asked as she slipped passed a few easy kicks and punches.

"Hai?" Genkai landed a kick in the girl's stomach, yet she quickly got up, racing back at Genkai for her own attacks.

"Can I borrow your dish-soap when I leave?" I tried punching her teacher, only managing to hit the ground. She flipped over herself and tried to plant her legs on Genkai's shoulder yet, as expected, Genkai was too quick.

The comment confused Genkai yet she managed kicked the girl's legs out once the onna stood making her fall backwards onto her hands, once again "I don't see why not."

"Kay, I'll bring it back tomorrow." She finished, rolling backwards just in time to miss the aerial attack from Genkai.

Over on the porch, quickly watching the two train, Yukina was smiling as she sipped on her tea. _Such a nice day. _The sun was shinning in mid-day, clouds moving just enough to give shade, birds chirping and the surrounding flowers bloomed. Yukina could barley keep track of the two who fought, Genkai not even at her best although Ami, the girl, was getting better with every practice.

Ami and Genkai power struggled as they locked hands, trying to gain power over one another. Ami was down and for the count with Genkai standing above her. "You rely too much on strength, once again. Take and will their strength against them." The old woman scolded once more. Her lecture becoming old after saying it over and over at every battle they had.

"Yeah, yeah. I just forget _every_ _single_ time." Ami rolled out from under her and stood up, dusting off her clothes. "Hey! Yukina-chan!" She yelled over to the porch, "Let's go for a walk!"

Genkai smiled as the girl ran over to the enthusiastic Yukina. Ami had too much energy on her. That's why she usually gets in trouble. She lets it go during training and other productive things she can think of, like...scaring little kids and being late for school so she has to run there.

:---------------:---------------:---------------:---------------:

"I still can't believe you take care of this garden!" Ami exclaimed looking at the many flowers that Yukina took care of in the side yard.

Yukina giggled, "Well it passes the day. Besides, it's fun to be in this colorful garden."

"Probably feel accomplished at what you did, huh?" Ami smirked and leaned over to smell a flower.

"Hai." Yukina looked to the sky as the girl ran around looking at every flower that she has seen almost every time she came to the temple.

"Ahh!" The girl jumped back at the sudden snap of the living plant, breathing heavily, "You even take care of this one!"

"Iie(No). My friend does. It is beautiful but it's more dangerous." Yukina explained.

"Yeah, got-ta be careful of the pretty ones." The girl chuckled walking over to some other flowers.

"Oh! Ami! Don't smell those!" Yukina said as the girl practically shoved the flower up her nose. "Ah...Genkai-sama! Come quick! Ami-chan smelt the flowers again!" Yukina yelled, rushing over to the fallen girl on the ground.

Genkai sighed. Every time she came she smelt the same flower and did the same thing, fainted. She never learned.

Genkai stood, setting down her tea on the porch, and slowly made her way towards the frantic koorime.

:---------------:---------------:---------------:---------------:

"Phew." Yukina wiped the sweat off her forehead with her kimono sleeve after the two managed to haul the short girl up onto the porch.

Her shoulder length spiked crimson hair blew freely in the afternoon breeze.  
(Think Shayla Shayla from El Hazard) (It's not spiked up in the air but just spiky on the ends. Like they fell from the weight.)

She breathed contently as her small pointed ears twitched slightly at the noise of the two sitting down. It was as if she was just sleeping comfortably.

"She may be small, but she sure does weigh a lot." Genkai commented watching the forest trees rustle in the wind.

"That's...not nice..." Ami mumbled shifting slightly.

"Why does she smell that plant every time she's here…" Yukina sighed, speaking mostly towards herself/

"Dimwit probably forgets about it like everything else." Genkai answered.

Yukina nodded with a smile, "I shall go prepare some lunch. You two must be hungry after that training." Yukina slightly bowed in respect before heading inside.

:---------------:---------------:---------------:---------------:

"Yukina-chan, you always make the best food! Not like grandma's here." Ami was shoveling food down her throat, stopping to talk. Genkai got an anger vein and smack the girl upside the head. "Owwww. Genkai-sensei! That hurt." She whined and started coughing.

"Serves you right. At least I make decent food." Genkai contently went back to her meal as Ami pounded on her chest. Swallowing hard, she went right back to eating and the worried Yukina sighed, going back to her own meal instead of worrying about the animal on her side. The two, Genkai and Yukina, set their bowls down and watched Ami finished with a swish of her drink.

Bright blue eyes blinked at them as a wide smile spread across her face. "Arigato-gozaimasu. Sorry to cut this short, but of course you'll see me tomorrow. I have to go see Mrs. Nozomi about her two dogs." She sighed, "I get paid today to so I'll give ya some money about feeding me and training as a thanks." She stood and bowed before walking into the kitchen, leaving no room for objections.

"Oh Ami! Watch out for the-" Yukina stretched out her arm as if she was going to catch the small girl's attention, but was interrupted.

"Blahh!" A loud thump was heard after the disgruntled yell.

"...water." Yukina's hand slumped as her head fell, sighing at the clumsy-ness Ami had. Amazingly she was still alive.

"I'm okay..." Ami walked out while rubbing her head with some soap in her hands. "I took the one under the sink. Sooo the full one is still out."

"Alright. We will see you tomorrow. Bright and early I assume." Genkai asked watching the girl walk to the front door.

"Probably." Ami replied slipping on her shoes. She scratched her forehead, moving her red bandana along with the movement as she tilted her head. "...or I have to go see Mr. Takai about his lawn." She pondered for a moment before concluding she had to go to the lawn.

"Saiyonara." Ami waved grabbing her skateboard and walking out the door. She jumped up on the thick smooth stone railing and rode down passing four boys, obviously in an argument. She didn't feel like stopping to say hey and so she didn't.

"Who was that?"

"Genkai probably has other means of company then us four Yusuke."

:---------------:---------------:---------------:---------------:

"Thank-you again my dear." An elder woman said, "I would probably have to get rid of these two if it wasn't for you."

"It's no problem at all Mrs. Nozomi. These two are great company." Ami smiled brightly and held tight to the leashes. "I wouldn't want you to lose them."

"Such a sweet darling. Well when you get back I'll have your pay." The woman said and closed the door as Ami bowed in respect to her elder.

Starting down the sidewalk, the two dogs pulled her to the park. Laughing, she sped up at their anxiousness, tired of being pulled and wanting to tired them out more.

The dogs were Ellie, a girl germen shepherd and, Roxy, a dachshund.

Ami spent half the afternoon outside playing with the dogs in the park; throwing toys, running around with them, lying under a shaded tree. Soon it was time to go back.

"Here is your pay dear." Mrs. Nozomi handed over one-hundred dollars.

"Arigato Mrs. Nozomi. See you next weekend." Ami waved and ran off down the street.

:---------------:---------------:---------------:---------------:

"Hey Genkai! Yukina!" The gang walked into the temple, Hiei quickly moving to the window-sill, his personal seat.

"Oh hello. You just missed Ami-chan. I wanted you guys to meet her." Yukina said politely walking out to the living room.

"Maybe next time then." Yusuke said, cheerying the koorime up before walking outside. "Hey grand-ma!"

"Yukina! My love! How have you been? You're not lonely are you?" Kuwabara asked Yukina as he ran towards her.

"Oh Kazuma-kun! I am doing well here. Ami-chan visits every weekend so it's not too lonely, especially with Genkai-sama. Besides, you guys came here during the week." She explained, smiling at the love-sick puppy in front of her.

Yusuke was to train with Master Genkai today, Kuwabara would be with Yukina, and Kurama and Hiei would most likely watch the detectives training as usual.

Kurama walked over towards Hiei, leaning against the wall. "We are to come here tomorrow. I suppose you will be able to handle another woman's presence?" Kurama asked the fire youkai.

"Hn." Hiei glanced at Kurama before staring down the long stairs of the temple. "It's just another baka-onna to deal with." There conversation was cut short at the elder's voice yelling at her student.

"Dimwit. You are training a young girl tomorrow, with my supervision of course." Genkai explained to Yusuke who had a look of boredom etched into his face, although that didn't stop him from getting details.

"Why and how young? Annnd, is it Ami?" Yusuke suspected it was as she was also visiting the temple tomorrow. How perceptive he could be if the problem was effecting him.

"Young for me twit. Sixteen or so, around your ages. You are to train because she has to much energy and she is starting to read my moves, she needs to have more diverse fighting styles brought into her routine. To expect the unexpected." Genkai answered as the two got into fighting stances, training her next student.

* * *

Ami sighed as she opened her home door. Walking in you'd think it was a man's home. Barley anything was in the apartment, trash laying around for 'decoration.' The smell of old food hit her face almost immediately. _Wooo. No company for me! Uh-huh, no company for me or no, no company for me. Oh! _

She shook her head and picked up a few bags on her way to the kitchen. Setting the-money she received on the counter she opened the fridge. Her stomach let off a growl as her head hung low. The refrigerator air blew out quietly

"There's nothing in here!" She whined and closed the door as her stomach gave off another growl. "And I'm starving!"


	2. Explosion

**To Love Something Different  
Chapter Two: Explosion**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho.**

**Say Hiei- 5'3, Yusuke-5'7 Kurama-5'8 Kuwabara-5'9**

**

* * *

**

"Goodbye my most wonderful parents!" Michi said, closeing the door on their blank faces. 

"She's at it again."

Chi ran down the sidewalk, in her uniform that had been modified. She had cut the short blue skirt for mid-thigh. She kept the shirt intact, save for the elbow length sleeves and the little tie she died black. She put saftey-pins in the skirt on the sides of the skirt . She also had black knee high socks.

She put on her earings and some braceletes.

"Hey! Chi! Was up?" That familar voice of Kitty asked.

"Nothing the but the pretty sky which tortures usat randome times." Chi said as she continued to walk, Kitty running after her.

"Yep. So are you still in for tonight?"

"Of course! I wouldn't miss it for the world." Chi replied happily.

Kitty closed her eyes as she pointed a acusing fingure at Chi, "Good because if you didn't, it wouldn't go as planned and we would have to wait till next time. Since it's you who has-"

"Puppy!" Chi said smothering the puppy a older woman had, who only smiled. "Aww it's soo cute! Then they groww up and get fat and lazy. Somethimes they eat the furniture and tackle you. Well bye-bye puppy." She jumped up and ran to Kitty who stayed away from the dog. "What were you saying?"

Kitty sighed, "Nothing. Nice uniform though."

"I know. I was gunna die it red but I thought blue was more my color." Chi said holding her shirt out. "Well I go this way. Say hey to every-body for me."

"Righto chika. Later." Kitty ran off with her casual dressing and Chi walked off to her school.

* * *

"-and so that's how to do that problem." The math teacher said showing it on the board. 

Chi sat in the back, her head on her arms, drool dripping onto the desk as she stared bordly confused at the board.

_I wonder where they picked...haha..picked. Like that kids picking his nose. Ha ha. Bet he thinks no one sees him. ...ewwww.  
I wonder where Yusuke and Kazuma are...guess Ill visit Keiko today. Mom said it would be good. She does go to this school, but I only have two classes with her. Hmm...ooo a bird. Aww. it has babies. Now it's throwing them off... Wonder if that's dangerous. ... Man. Im gunna skip tomorrow. Way to boring. _

She sat back, wipping the drool from her chin. She put her hands behind her head to try and go to sleep as she closed her eyes.

"Miss Usagi...Mis Usagi...Miss Usagi!" Chi jolted awake from a loud sound, falling backwards just in time. She grabbed her skirt so it didn't fly up as the class snickered.

"Pick yourself up and do the problems on the board." The teacher said. He was the second period teacher. Chi noted as she picked herself up and glared at the teachers back, that she sleep threw first period.

She glared at the giggling student as she made her way up to the board. She did the problem and the teach checked it.

"Miss Usagi. Did you even try?" He asked, sighing angrly.

"You said to do the problems, not get the correct." She said with that annoyed attitued but then got that cat face Botan usually does and pointed to a smiley. "Besides. I made you a smiley face on the board."

"Just go sit down." She turned heel and walked back to her seat. She folded her hands and smiled at him as he watched her sit but placed her head, bordly in her palm, looking out the window when he turned around.

* * *

Soon lunch came around. Leo and Dice pulled up again with food. 

"So. You ready for tonight?"

"Yep. Hope I didn't get to hard a job."

"Nah, usual. Zee's gunna help out.

"Mmkay. So you guys up to visiting Keiko today? Mom said it would be nice."

"Yeah I guess. But doesn't she go to this school?" Dice asked leaning back in his chair.

"Yeah she's over there with the ever bubbly Botan. Oh tomorrow.You guys wanna come over in the morning and practice for the gig? My parents are leaving early because of a busy-ness-trip. Mom just wanted to go with him."

"Sure. Nice to get a break. We'll tell the others tonight." Leo said throwing his trash to the sidewalk.

"Alrighty. I's gots to gos. Luv yas Byez." She jogged off, as Leo closed the door.

* * *

"Hey Keiko." Michi met up with her on the way out of school, "Mind if me and Leo, Dice, crash at your place for a bit. Ma said I should come and talk with you." 

Keiko was with Botan., who didn't know Chi and was kinda freaked when the girl walked up and slung her arm over Keiko.

"I guess. We could catch up."

"Yay! Ill make dinner there if you want as a thanks."

"Alright. See you there." Keiko waved as Chi jogged down the side walk.

"Who was that?" Botan asked looking after her as she stummbled in a puddle.

"That. She's my crazy cousin. She's not direct but her mom was adopted into my family. And every once in a while she shows up with some of her friends. Well don't you have a job to do?"

"Oh yeah! If you need me ther Ill be sure to stop by."

"It's okay. I don't think you'd really like them." Keiko waved to the retreting Reaper.

* * *

" Hey T! Im going to Keiko's after Dice and Leo get here!" Chi yelled into the house as she stepped in. 

"Whatever. Don't come home with the cops this time." He said poking his head around the cornor.

"Well excccuuusssee me. That was a controlled fire. And they wouldn't have caught me if I didn't have the matches."

"Exaclty. Just get out of here." He went back to talking on the phone.

She sighed and ran upstairs. She changed into black flared pants that had a blue dragon at the buttom of the left leg.She wore black flip-flops and and a dark blue spaghettii strap. She combed out her hair, taking it down and had her earings in, but all blue. She put on blue and black brancelets.

Hearing a stirr outside she went to her window. Not seeing anyone she peering where a branch moved.

"Hey Hiei! Have you seen the others?" She asked spotting the black blurrand noticed a red hue on his face.

"Hn. No." Hiei stared at her fromthe tree in the middle of Kurama's and Chi's house. It was on his lawn just Chi could see it from her window.

"Okie Dokie!" She left the window open and ran downstairs.

She shut the door and stood on the porch.One minute went by and she sat on the porch swing, waiting. Bored of swinging she jumped down to the steps. Laying on her back and leaned back down the steps. She started to work-out dowing crunches. Seeing the door...the sky, then the sidewalk. The door, the sky, the sidewalk. The door opening, the sky, Shuichi.

"Hey Shuichi! Have you seen the other two?" She asked laying back so she focused on the upside downhim.

"Yes. I believe they went.."

"Ahhh! Get off you big baffon!" Chi yelled.

"...home." Shuichi sweat dropped as Hiei made his way to him.

"Well maybe if you didn't randomly lay by the door I wouldn't of fell on you." Tomi yelled getting off his squashed sister.

"Excuse me. I was waiting and talking to nice Shuichi until your lardo ass fell on top of me!" Chi said wipping her pants. The two squarlled as Hiei and Kurama sweat dropped.

_Beep Beep_

"Oooo" Chi said getting all happy, "That's my ride. Bye-bye fat ass. Bye you two." She ran over and climbed into the backseat.

"That was interesting." Shuichi said as they drove off.

"Hn."

* * *

_Ding-Dong_

Her door opened showing Chi in the front and the two taller boys behind her, Dice and Leo. They all had ear to ear smiles on saying in unison, "Hi!"

Keiko smiled at them and moved to the side, letting them in.

"So. How is are little lady?" Dice asked sitting down with Leo on the opposite sides of the couch.

"Fine. How are youguys?"

"Good. Get to go out tonight." Leo said happily.

"You guys really need to stop. I promised not to say anything but if anything happens I will."

"Even on yourlittle cousin?" Chi asked poking her head in from the kitchen.

"Yes short stuff. I got some good black mail on all of you." Keiko said smudgly, laced with worry.

"Yeah yeah. Some how you always find out." Dice sighed stretching out.

"How are Kitty and Shela?" Keiko asked tossing Leo the tv clicker/remote.

"Good good. Next time we go over to the arcade you need to go." Leo said flipping threw the channels.

"Hey. We met that boyfriend of yours yesterday." Dice said looking at her witha smirk as she blushed.

"He's not my boyfriend!" She argued.

"Then what are with all these pictures?" Chi asked behind her as she loked at the many different pictures of her and Yusuke.

"We're best friends. Why wouldn't I have pictures of him?" She asked looking at Michi.

"Then whats this one?" Chi asked waving a picture of her and Yusuke as littler ones, and was tacken as Yusuke leaned over giving her a kiss on the cheek as she blushed looking down at her folded hands.

"Ahh! Where.. Ah. We were little!" She defended standing up quickly, her face strawberry red.

"Riiight. About what nine...ten maybe?" Chi continued.

"So. I have a whole list on you guys. Care for me to tell?" She asked crossing her arms.

"No!" They yelled at once. "Thought so."

A noise was heard just as the phone rang.

"Did you guys hear that?" Chi asked looking around curiously.

"Hello?" Keiko's voice entered.

"Hear what?" Dice asked as Leo sniffed the room.

"Sounded like a fire lighting up. You know that -phft- or w/e sound." Chi continued.

"Ya I have some company over. But you can invite them also." Keiko said twirling the phone line. Chi could be seen in theback horror stricken (lips twitching and the anime lines covering her eyes) as the two on the couch looked with big curious eyes at her.

"You can come over I guess since you-" Keiko was cut off by Chi.

"Ahhh! Fire!" She ran into the kitchen as the other two jumped up, jumping over the coffee table,following her.

"Come on over I gotta go!" She hung up and ran into the kitchen where the boys took off their jackets and fanned the fire that cunsumed the boiling pot, while Chi was yelling at them, "That makes it worst you bakas!"

"Well then what do you want us to do!" Dice said in a panic.

"I don't know! I never had this problem!" Chi yelled back as she ran over to the faucet and got a cup of water.

Leo stopped and sweat dropped when he turned around and saw a twitching Keiko. Dice backed away just as Chi put the fire out, sighing with relief.

"Chi! How could you forgeta boiling pot! And then NOT smell the smoke! Arg! Your so infuriating!" Keiko said jumping at Chi with a rolled up newspaper.

The two boys sweetdropped as they sat down.on the couch watching Keikoe chase after Chi, hitting her every once and a while on the head making Chi whine.

"Keiko I said I was sorry!" Chi continued to whine holding her head, "Just sssstttooooppp!"

"Ahh!" Chi tripped over the rug in the room, falling towards the closed door. She braced for impact but was caught by a sweatdropping Hiei.

"He hee...Hey guys!" She said nervously as she looked up into the harsh glare ofHiei. "Hn."He set her up and walked over to the window-sill. She sat cross legged by the door watching as the gang filled in.

"Hey guys. I would of had dinner ready but _someone _decided to have a fire." Keiko said at the smiling girl.

"Hey." Dice said, "Didn't she start one outside last time?"

"We have our own little pyro." Leo laughed.

"Har har. They are all accidents!" She defended crossing her arms and turning head.

Dice, Keiko, and Leo laughed and the others chuckled.

"So guyes. Where were you today?"

"Skipping." Yusuke said quickly before Kuwabara could say anything.

"Oooo kay. Well sorry I couldn't make you some dinner but we gotta go. Love ya doll. See ya round." Chi said getting up.

"See ya later babe." Dice said walking out the door.

"Sorry 'bout your oven. Later toots." Leo said following Dice while the two got scolded from Chi, "Don't call here that! Her boyfriend is there! Seriously you too have no-" She was cut off as the car door clothes.

"Soo. How do you know them?" Yusuke asked with a jealous tune unoticed by him but the others caught on, "You seem to be well accuainted with them."

Keiko laughed, "Your jealous. Anyways. Michi is my cousin and the other two are friends."

"Whatever!" Yusuke said turning his back to her.

"So do you want to go out to eat seeing as your oven is out of use?" Kurama asked.

She sighed, "Yeah. Let me get some money."

* * *

"Stop licking it." 

"Ill lick whatever I want."

"Just stop it. Let me help."

"Its better when I do it, go away."

"Stop pushing me away. I need to get it."

"No. I like to taste it. It can be my snack."

"It's going to hurt worst if you don't stop."

Michi just stared out the window of Zee's shop, listening to the two love birds bicker. She watched the many people pass while she looked at her bike. _Do they know how wrong that sounds? Man. He should just let her lick it. So what if it gets infected it's just a scratch. I wonder if they know their on type. I smell Blackmail!...wait no. That's just this, ewww. rotten milk. I bet it's all chunky._

She held up the rotten carten holdin her nose closed as she threw it in the trash. She ran into the bathroom and grabbed air freshener.  
Spraying it quickly she looked up and saw Zee standing there. "He..heyyy Zee." She said nervously putting down the container.

"You are soo lucky I was wearing eye protectors." He said wipping away the air freshener from his mask.

"Sooo. We about ready?" Chi asked leaning over the counter.

"Yeah. Go get your stuff. And tell those two to shut up." Zee said, his words laced with annoyance.

"Yes Sir!" Michi marched out and into the next room, "Guys. That sounds sooo way wrong. So your not allowed to talk anymore. And get ready cause we're almost done."

* * *

"So. Where are we going?" Keiko asked. 

"This one restaurant. I heard it was really good. It's just up ahead." Yusuke said, refering to a more downtown spot.

The more they walked the more poor(er) people they saw. Some were off their rocker and running around trying to sell stuff.

"So. A good restaurant is in here?" Keiko asked as the boys surrounded her more.

"Come on Yusuke. Lets go to another one. We'll check this one out some other time. Maybe without Keiko." Kurama suggested stopping.

"I never heard their was a restaurantdown here guys. I've been here before." Keiko said looking around, "Unless it's new."

"Who took you here?" Yusuke asked slightly angered, and jealous.

"Umm...It was a long time ago but it was Michi and her friends." Kieko said looking thoughtful as she sweatdropped.

"Lets leave." Hiei said agervatied.

"Tsk Tsk Tsk. Leaving so soon?" Someone said rounding a corner.

"Nice going Urameshi." Kuwabara rubbed in.

"Ah shut up. Keiko get back." Yusuke said getting into a fight stance along with the others. Their was about 10 of them.

A smirk came to the guys face as they pulled out their weapons. Daggers, metal poles, chains ext.

"This isn't your average street gang." Kurama said.

"Hn." Hiei grabbed his sword.

"Hiei, you can't kill them." Kurama said to the firey koorime.

"Why not? It's called self defense." Kuwabara said.

They fought as best they could getting few to many cuts. Kuwabara with most.

"Ahh!" Keiko screamed as someone picked her up from behind her. She struggled kicking while pushing his arm away.

"Well Well. What do I have here?" The big muscle man said sniffing her hair."Mmm."

"Lets her go you freak."

"Well now you know rule number two. Never leave your woman alone." He chuckled as some others gathered around.

"Well then whats rule number one?" Kuwabara asked.

"Never bring your woman out in the first place."

"This town is run by gangs. Everyone in the upper city knowns that." Someone said in the crowd.

"Yusuke! Get me out of here!" Keiko screamed as frantic groups ran to their own hideouts.

"Boss! The gang Unmei is back again!" Everyone looked at him, his gang running little by little.

"Get back here you cowards! It's only-" He was cut off by a grappling hook going threw his chin. Keiko screamed as they guy went limp letting her go as he was dragged by a bike.

"Don't think we should stay here any longer. Let's go." Kurama said helping Yusuke with Keiko as they ran off. Hiei watching the people, "Hn." He dissapeared.

* * *

"Yeah hoo! One gang gone! Lets go met the others at the spot." Kitty said ecstaticly, pointing where to go. 

"Alright!" Michi zoomed off, their black helmets on securely. They saw people poke their heads out of the curtains and look away in fright.

"We still got it!" Kitty said laughing, "Oh oh! Hit the ramp!" She said with a ear-to-ear grin.

"Right." Michi sped up jumping off the ramp.

"Hey! I found a gang's hideout!" Kitty pointed out.

"Right. Remember it." Chi said as she sped off to the factory.

"Took you guys long enough." Leo said leaning against the now black, with sun roof, sports car.

"Yeah Yeah. We had to help out Keiko. Oh well lets go." Chi said setting down her helmet.

"Ready when you are." Leo replied.

"Righto. Lets go." Kitty agreed.

"Alright. Mr. Explosion. Blow down the doors." Shela ordered.

"Alright. So what's in here?" Chi asked leaning on her bike.

"There's a rumor that there's a stash of cash hidden in there. Don't worry about killing. They're all youkai." Kitty was grabbing her weapon, Sais and throwing stars as she spoke.

"Alrighty. And if there's not. We got to blow up a building!" Chi said smiling as she adjusted her katana.

_Crash _"Alright It's open!" Dice said smiling as the alarm went off.

The rest raced over there as peopl inside grabbed their weapons. "Not to shaby. Getting cleaner." Chi encouraged as she looked at the damage.

"Alright. Me and Leo-" Shela started.

"Ah Leo and I."

"Whatever. Leo and _I _will go to theright and Dice and Kitty with go to the left. And Chi. You go threw those double doors." Shela said punching a man as he approached.

"Right." They said together and took off. Leo changed quickly. A silver wolf took his place. This of course freaked the people out, especially when he trashed them, tearing them limb from limb with his muzzle.

Shela ran up the ramp herself changing as Two fuzzy brown ears and two long brown tails dipped in light brown emerged from her...back.She grabbed her rose, a black rose, and snapped it. It's a black vine and as she masacured the people in her way posin escaped threw the vine, killing them instently.

Kitty was having a ok time. She kept mumbling to herself about getting the hardest job. She ran on the ramp, slicing the humans with her claws. She had a black tail that swung playfully as she killed off the demons in her path. Her two black ears flatened against her head as two men grabbed her arms. Going limp in their grip, they loosenedin surprise. She slipped from their grip and flipped back wards, only for them to get impaled with throwing stars.

Dice was having a blast. Human he was, he was a strong human. Slicing the people with his, wakizashis (a dagger just longer), he punched and kicked the others.

Now Chi. This loveable careless, clumsygirl. Was burning people, andlaughing maniacally as they screamed in agony. She then would heat up the fire with a little wind. She was the worst of them all as she sliced threw them with the katana, not caring where their blood splatered. She sliced them with her claws and then finished their bodies off with some fire.

Ah, she loved this.

* * *

"Koenma sir. There has been a recent drop in youkais in the downtown area of Tokyo." Ayame said quietly, bowing to the prince. 

He sighed, "It's alright." He watched the names on a screen as the youkai were killed off, "They all found a way into Ningenkai without permission."

"Hai sir." She dissapeared.

"What am I going to do with these guys." Koenma said eyeing thefolders. "They're demon exterminators. I guess they could continue. But this Michi." He leaned back in his chair thoughtfully. "I could use a fighter like that. She'll have no choice. She is a assassin in the Makai and Ningenkai."

* * *

"Ahhhh!" Chi ran out of the double doors screaming with her hands in the air, catching the gang's attention. "Omph." She tripped over a burnt body. 

"What is it?" Leo asked slightly painiced as he helped her up after she fell.

"Nothing. I just knew that would get your attention." She smiled innocently.

Leo got a anger vein. _Pow!_

"Owww That hurt!" She whinned rubbing the bump on her head, "Oh yeah. I found the money."

"Really!" They alljumped down, "Yeah but it's locked up soI needed Dice."

They all walked into the room, following Chi as she walked down the halls.

5 minutes later.

"Do you know where your going?" Kitty asked, swinging her tail in aggervation.

"Yes...this way!" Chi pointed.

10 minutes later.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes! Almost possitive."

"Good with a sword but give her directions and she'll getlost."

15 minutes later.

"We're lost! We're lost! How big is thisbuilding anyways!" Chi screamed with anime tears running down her face as she slumped to the ground.

"Hey. There it is." Kitty said prouncing over to it.

It was a whole stash of it. But it was secured under a container.

"Alright!" Dice said pulling out two small dice. The gang backed up. "What? Hmph." He transfered his energy to them. They glowed purple, "I set it for ten seconds." He set them at the bottom and ran over to the gang who hide behind the corner.

The explosion went off along with a sound of glass shattering. The gang raced over to it and smiled wickedly.

* * *

"Did you hear that?" Kurama asked as he looked out the restaurant window. It was getting dark now so less people crowded the streets. 

"No."Yusuke said stuffing his face.

"Hn." Hiei watched as sirens went off and police/fire-trucksraced down the street.

A loud noise rang threw the air.

"Whoa. I heard that." Yusuke said looking out. Smoke rose out from a building somewhere, where they just came from.

"Probably just some gang causing havoc." Keiko said nervously.

"Keiko...do you know something?" Kurama asked.

"Uhh. he hee. no. Why would I? Oh! I have to..go to the bathroom." Keiko said getting up and walking towards the bathroom.

* * *

The gang ran out to their cars(in human form)as Chi finished off the plan. She was messing with the wires expertly. "Ah!" She was flung back into the trash cans behind her. She stood up withstatic hair she pushed down. She stumbled walking over to her bike. 

"Mix them up again?" Dice chuckled as he started his car.

"We gots...whoa...2 minutes." She slipped on her helmet shaking her head. Starting her bike Kitty slipped on behind her, gripping her around the waist. Dice turned up his music so it pounded(bass) making the ground shake. Shela was standing with her upper body out of the sun roof. The money bags where in the back seat.

They took off once they heard the sirens. Going the normal speed for a bit they stopped. They all cheered as the bomb went off. The building went up in flames as smoke clouded the sky.

Michi sped down the streets to get them away from the car, as it went a normal speed to move the attention away.

Chi lost the cops as she moved in front of a semi. "Im starved! You wanna grab a bite!" Chi yelled back.

"Sure! The Usual!" Kitty answered as they swerved out of oncoming traffic.

She slowed the car, going into the alley way beside their fav. restaurant. They changed from their bloodied clothes quickly and brushed their hairthen, they knocked on the back door, well pounded till it opened.

"Hey! My two best costumers. Keiko's eating here with her friends." A man said stepping to the side as they walked in.

"Thanks. We'll have the usual. We'll get our drinks." Chi said grabbing two cups. She tossed one to Kitty and filled hers up. After getting the twisty straws they walked out. Chi went straight to the bathroom. "Keiko! It's your favorite cousin in the whole wide world!"

"Hey Chi. Kitten! How are you?" Keiko said as she sat on the counter.

"Good. How are you Cake?"

Keiko giggled, Kitty gave her that nickname a while ago, "Fine. Now Chi."

"It's not _just _me. Why don't you scold the rest."

"Fine. Chi _and_ Kitten. You two and the rest, need to really stop-"

"Here." Chi gave her a few hundreds. "Because we know how much pressure it is for you to keep quiet, and for this long I am really surprised."

Keiko sighed, "People like you are the reason people like me need medication." She jumped down, "Come on. Lets eat."

The three girls walked back to the booth. Chi leaned over the booth from the one behind Hiei and Kurama as Kitty did the same just behind the other three.

"Hey guys." Chi said stealing some of Hiei's fries, What is upage my homage?"

"What?" Kuwabara asked with a mouthfull of burger.

"Ewww." Chi gave a disgusted face.

"What is up?" Kitty translated grabbin Yusuke's fries.

"Hey!" Yusuke said, soon guarding his fries as he shoved them down his throat.

Chi looked to her side after feeling a hand placed on her shoulder. It was a man, drunck obviously as he spoke, "Are, you's my wife?" He breath recked of beer.

"Sir, if you were my husband, I would posin your drink." She hit his hand off her shoulder just as he slumped forward, unconsious.  
"Get off! Get off! Arg! Guys!" They all just chuckled at her, but Kurama walked over and grabbed his arm, pulling him up.

She glared at them and Kitty jogged over to her table, sitting across from her as their food came. "You know, The more you think about things, the weirder they seem. Take thatmilk." Chi said pointing at it, "Why do we drink cow milk? Who was the guy who first looked at a cow and said, "I think I'll drink whatever comes out of these things when I squeeze 'em!"?"

Chuckles where heard behind her and she turned around sticking her tongue out, "Evesdropping is bad." She turned back to Kitty who just smiled as she sucked down her drink.

They finished their meal after the gang left. "Are you coming over tomorrow?"

"Yeah. Ill walk over." Kitty said as they got on the bike.

* * *

**Next Day **

Michi's parents left yesterday while she was out to go on the business trip. Tomi was out at a friends. Chi was once again leaning over the steps with her guitar laying on her stomach. She was slightly playing it bordly. It must of been around 6 or so. She's been up for about two hours or so. Her friends who be there in two hours give or take a few minutes.

She didn't sleep well last night and her hyperness wore off after a hourof drinking three cups of coffee. She stared at the whole in the wall for sometime. She was in loose black pajama pants and a black spaghetti strap shirt. Her hair brushed and sprawled out down the three steps.

She didn't want to go to sleep. There were few things to scare her but her dream scared her the most. The dream no one knew about. the dream that she never told anyone about. The dream that made her regret one thing.

She sighed and sat up. She rotated her acking neck and crawled over to the house wall. She leaned against it thinking about the terrible dream that plagued her. She played a song to calm her, so she won't have anymore regret today. Especially with the gig coming up tonight.

(Remembering/Dream Sequence)

Crimson Red. Everywhere. That's how it started everytime. And their was this teenager, Michi, squatting with her legs pulled close to her chest, rocking back in forth. The picture cleared as she stood.

The bodies. So many dead bodies just laying in their own pools of blood. Brunt and crisp bodies left to shatter into dust at any given moment.

Smoke. Smoke clogged the scenses of the remaining villagers as they ran franticly. Screaming people, Crying children. Paniced animals running with their tails between their legs.

Flames ingulfed the town in a wild fire that spred to the few close trees.

Nothing scared her more, then the man's gaze. His cold heartless gaze as he laughed. She fell down backing away from the man that was behind her. Inching away he walked closer. His sword dripping with the blood of the villagers. He leaned down close to her-

"Michi..Michi...Are you alright?" Her eyessnapped open as she stopped playing, a cold sweat on her body.

"Oh. Shuichi, Hiei. Im fine. Don't you have school?" Chi asked with a deep breath to calm herself.

"Yes. It starts in a hour though. We heard your music and came over. You looked kind of...paniced, so I decided to wake you."

"Arigato. Gomen. Was I playing to loud?" Chi asked in wonderment.

"No. I always get up this early. Don't you need to get ready for school?"

"Hai, but Im not going today. Im practicing with the others for a gig. You guys should come. It's at the club, _Unmei. _You'll get in free since you know the band."

"Okay well I have to go." Kurama waved as he walked away to Chi asshe said her goodbyes.

"Hiei?" Chi asked, "Oh. You can stay here today if you want. Or just stop by for lunch. Ill order out because I can't use the oven...or the micowave...or even the toaster." Chi said, confusing herself.

"Hn." Hiei snapped out of his trance with a light red hue that went unnoticed. He walked up her porch and sat on the railing near her, leaning against the house. Chi smiled at him only to make him turn to hide a creeping blush.

Chi decided to softly play on her guitar a little more. Hiei closed his eyes and listened. Thirty-minutes must have passed when she stopped. Hiei opened one eye and looked down at her. She looked thoughtful.

"Hn...Hnnnn...Hmm." She felt a stare and looked up at Hiei slowly. He was staring at her curiously.

"Uh...Hee.. I was just trying it out ya know. Trying something new." A blush creeped to her face as she looked down, mumbling incoherently.

"Hn." Hiei watched her play again, resting in the tune. She screamed as her cell rang, obviously resting as well.

"H-Hello?" She asked taking a deep breath.

"Hey Chi!I can't make it. Neither can the gang.We're sorry. We'll be there tonight. Love ya!"

"Alright. See you tonight. Love ya too. Bye."Chi sighed as she hung up her phone. "Well. They arn't coming. You don't have to hang around but your welcome to come in and make yourself at home. Im going in." Chi stood up, wipping her pants of dirt. Opening the door, Hiei jumped off the railing following after her.

She smiled at him leaving the door open and going to set her guitar down in her room. "Help yourself if your hungry. Ill be back soon."

* * *

Yusuke and Kuwabarawere lazily laying around doing absolutly nothing, "Hey Yusuke! Kuwabara" The cheery Botan yelled walking up to the lazy teen, "Koenma needs you guys." 

"What does that binky sucking baby want now?" Yusuke asked sitting up.

"Just go there. Hesgot another mission for you four.WellI reallythink he's over doing it. But I have to get Hiei. Kurama's already there." Botan flew off once again.

"Come on. Lets go before he gets cranky." Yusuke pulled himself up, going to the portal to Koenma's.

* * *

"Give it." Michi snatched the remote out of Hiei's hands. He growled and snatched it back. So Michi glared at him, snatching it back, flipping the channel. Hiei snatched it back once more putting it in his other hand and moving it over the edge of the couch as he flipped threw the channels, as he set Chinese food that was settingin his lap on the table. 

She took a sip of her coke and turned to Hiei. Smiling, she couldn't contain it and spit it at his face. He froze and turned slowly to her, eye twitching. She then jump at him, laying across his lap as she grabbed the remote. Smiling happily she flipped threw the channels as she adjusted herself upright.

"Hey Hiei." She smiled handing him a napkin. He grumbled and took it, wipping his face clean.

"Hiei! You naughty!" Chi said rolling herself off his lap and onto the floor on all fours. She crawled away from him and sat down on the floor watching the t.v happily, as if nothing ever happened.

He glared at her then felt the vibration in his pocket. "Baka Hentai." Hiei said and got up, going into the kitchen. Pulling out his comunicator, it showed Botan.

"Hiei! Come to Koenma's office. We have a mission for you and the others." Hiei's face held a scowl and he walked out, putting the comunicator in his pocket he walked out. Chi stood up, turning off the tv.

"Leaving?" She asked as he grabbed his cloak, slinging it over his shoulder he looked at her. "Obviously. See ya round Spiky. I go get ready for the gig. Hope to see ya'll there." She smirked at him, "Hn." His face seemed normal, rather then his glare or smirk he usually held.

Like when he smirked because Chi fell down the stairs again, then another when shetripped over the rug, and slammed into the couch, then when she flipped overthe couch, also running into the wall with her shoulder as she raced for the phone, when the ice poured out on her from the freezer.One clumsy girl.

* * *

"Alright gang. Glad you made it. I have a easy mission I assume." Koenma said once they all gathered. 

"Then why do you need all of us?" Yusuke asked aggitated.

"She might put up a fight. I believe she goes to your school Yusuke. It should be easier for you to locate her."

"Who is this person we are supposed to look for?" Kurama asked, polite as always.

"Her name. Michi Usagi. Know her?"

"Yes but she's just a human. Why do you need her?" Kuwabara asked.

"She's no human and she's got some good skill in fighting. It could be useful on the team." Koenma said leaning back.

"So _why _do we need another team member?" Yusuke asked looking at her file.

"Because you all will need a strong fighter. I need you all to participate in another tournament."

"Hn. " Hiei glared at the toddler.

"Alright." Kurama said, "She'll be at a concert of sort. We can take her afterwards."

"Good. Make sure it's just her."

* * *

"Ladies and Gents! How's it going!" Michi's loud and exstatic voice rang threw the speakers as the gang walked in. They saw she was wearing black baggy pants once again just this one had a blue dragon on the right leg. All of them were wearing white shirts that said, "Save the children, Make a Donation." 

Michi had a guitar, Dice had the drums, Leo was at a Dj station with a mic, Shela was on another guitar and Kitty had a bass but was standing at the side. They all had ear mics save for Leo.

She waved at them as the crowd cheered, "Alright! We're gunna start off with something, cheerful and whatnot. We're supposed to have these in the songs cause that's what we get paid for. Don't forget to make a donation for those sick children!Then of coursewe'll get to the rock and dance musicthat ya'll like!" Cheers went off as Chi put the mic in the stand.

She walked to her side as Kitty walked up to it. The guitar started it off. (It's the Chobits songs.) (I don't feel like writing all the words on here so go here for the words: http/ Reason to Live  
By: Rie Tanaka

Then,

Song: Let Me Be With You  
By: Round Table f/ Nino

Kitty bowed. She had a soft voice that spoke loudly. Going over to the base she positioned herself comfortable.

"Ladies and Gents, round of applause for Kitty!" Screams went off, which embaressed her only with random shouts. "Alright! Anyone want a specific song write it on a piece of paper and set it up here please. Now, what you've all been waiting for! Oh wait. tell me what you want! Who wants to get giggy with it and heat up that dance floor!"

Many cheers were heard, "Who wants to sit back and have their ears blown off with that hardcorerock!" Few cheers where heard.  
Chi laughed, "Alright! Get those dance partners for some dirty dancing!"

(Im to lazy to think of my own words)

The gang watched them play and dance, expertly. They even danced some. Hiei sat at the booth drinking his drink watching them. Michi danced while playing the guitar and Hiei stared at her. She seemed so different. Carefree, calm, collect. Then she gets off stage and she's back to her normal clumsy state.

By the night was over they sang,

50cent-Candy Shop-Leo and Michi  
Godsmack-Bad Religon- Leo and Dice  
Linkin Park- Somewhere I Belong-Leo  
Limp Bizkit- Ice Blue Eyes- Leo  
Ciara- Oh-Michi and Shela, & Dice  
And others Im to lazy to find.

"Whoa! Look it all the money!" Kitty said holding the bag.

"You _are _going to give that to the childrens funds." Keiko said.

"Of course doll." Dice said, slinging his arm around her.

"Yeah Cake. We already have enough. We'll go there tomorrow." Kittyagreed.

"Hey lovely. How is chillin?" Shela asked with her guitar strapped to her back.

"What?" Yusuke asked as Keiko answered, "Shelly! It's good." They hugged.

"It means How is it going? What is up? How are you?" Kitty translated again, puting her bass guitar in it's case.

"Hmph. I knew that." Yusuke said.

"Right Urameshii." Kuwabara sai as they got into a argument.

Back to Michi and her incident, "Is yourfoot better?" Kurama asked as she laidsprawled out on the booth. Once the people were gone and she packed up her guitar, she tripped down the stairs and twisted her ankle.

"Yeah. It'll be fine. Ow. Hey." She whinned glaring at Kurama who smiled at her.

"Hn. Fine as in it's inextreme pain?or as I need to see a doctor?"

"Fine as in extreme pain but I can suck it up and it'll be better by tomorrow. Hnnnn. Exlamation point, angry face." Michi said to Hiei since he couldn't see her face. "Oh didn't you guys say we had to go somewhere?"

"Hn." Hiei sat back sipping on hhis drink.

"Hai. We'll go in a little bit to give yourfoot more time to rest." Kurama said standing then walking over to the others.

"You know. Justbecause you get free drinks doesn't mean you need to order a whole truck full!" Chi yelled at him, looking at all the cups that filled thetable.

"So. There free." Hiei said stubburnly. "Ow! Baka!"

The gang looked over to see a triumphant Chi while Hiei rubbed his leg. "Well see you guys later." Chi's gang left with Keiko, saying they would take her home.

"You guys ready?" Kurama asked smiling as Hiei mumbled inchoherently.

"Yeah yea-Baka! Why don't you throw it across the floor next time." Michi said, glaring at a dumbfounded Kuwabara as he just slung her guitar across his back.

"Lets go." Yusuke said walking out the door with Kuwabar by his side.

"Can you walk?" Kurama asked, helping her from the booth.

"Ill be alright." She glared at Hiei who was about to say something but closed his mouth. She rotated her foot a bit before walking out following Kurama with Hiei on her side.

"Soo. We can come back for my bike. Right?" She asked letting a yawn escape her mouth.

"Yes. We'll be back to get it. But Leo chained it up for you." Kurama answered.

"Alrighty." Chi answered.

It had been about ten minutes and they started walking threw the park's forest. Chi was slowing down quickly with a limp not making it any better. Her head bobbed as she walked. Stumbling occasionally she would jolt awake.

Hiei kept galncing back at her, "Uh..mm Hiei."

"What?" He asked watching her.

"How much...further?" Chi asked walking over tree roots.

"A little further onna." Hiei stopped as she walked up to him.

"Good." She fell forwards this time with closed eyes. Hiei caught her quickly. "Fox. What's wrong?"

"Hmm." Kurama jogged over as Hiei turned her so her peaceful face was leaning into his arm. "Seems she is asleep. She was up earlier this morning, ne?"

Kurama stood up and started to walk, "I suggest you carry her. Ill open the portal and Yusuke might hit her on something."

"Hn." Hiei grabbed her bridal style and started walking after the boys, glancing down at the girl resting peacfully, her head resting on his shoulder. A blush crossed Hiei's face as her warm breath hit his neck, making him breath slightly faster.

She stirred. Rubbing her eyes she felt what she was laying. It was couch. But she opened her eyes and looked around, only to scream in pure distress.

* * *

Hope you liked it. One question. Should I keep making them this long or cut them in half? Last one was 5,827 words long and this one is 7,417 . Please tell me. Also Review! I sha'll not update till I get five reviews. Criticize if you want. Falmes allowed. 


	3. Information

**Information On Characters  
_  
Females_**

**Name:** Michi Usagi  
**Nickname: **Chi  
**Age:**16  
**Height:** 5'1  
**Eyes and Hair: **Bright Shinny Blue eyes, Black silky hair.  
**Resident:** Kurama's Neighborhood/House  
**School:** Sarayashiki High  
**Randomness:** Hott Goth, Clumsy, Acts on impulse, Others told in later story, Strongest of the girls. Not to mention Dangerous.  
**Youkai: **Fire, Wind  
**Powers: **Call Flames, Cumbust anything of her will(save for things above her level), Moves the course of the wind. ext.  
**Fights With: **Fists/Feet, Katana, Claws  
**Aura Color: **Black with swirls of blue and red.

**Name:**Kitty  
**Nickname: **Kitten  
**Age:**15  
**Height: **5'3  
**Eyes and Hair:** Deep green eyes, Black with white tipped hair.  
**Resident:** Middle Rate/ Middletown?  
**School: **Make It Up/Unknown  
**Randomness:** Curious, Cute to most, Loves to Speed, Weakest of girls but speed and slyness make up for it.  
**Youkai:** Neko/Cat  
**Animal Desciption: **Black tail and big furry ears with white tips on both. Bright green eyes and sharp claws./Panther once transformed.  
**Powers: **(I reallydon't know.) Spirit Minipulation/Changes her spirit energy into what's usefull at the time.  
**Fights With: **Claws, Teeth sometimes, Sais, Throwing Stars.  
**Aura Color: **Green

**Name:**Shela  
**Nickname:** Shelly  
**Age: **17  
**Height: **5'7  
**Eyes and Hair:** Bright emerald green,blonde hair that dies to a deep brown.  
**Resident: **Downtown  
**School: **Unknown  
**Randomness: **Girlfriend to Dice, Smartest of the girls, Calm unless angered. Steathy  
**Youkai: **Kitsune/ Plant Minipulator  
**Animal Description: **Big Brown fuzzy ears, and A light brown tail that dies into a light brown on the end./ Brown foxonce transformed.  
**Powers: **Black Whip(?), Flower Petals, Growth.  
**Fights With: **Whip, Fists/Feet, Claws  
**Aura Color: **Red

**_

* * *

_**

Males

**Name:** Tomi Usagi  
**Nickname: **T  
**Age:** 18  
**Height:** 6'3  
**Resident: **Kurama's NeighborHood/House  
**Senior/College**  
**Randomness: **Big Brother to Michi, Protective, (Barley Seen)  
**Youkai: **Earth, Fire  
**Powers:**Minipulates Fire and Earth(doesn't really matter)  
**Fights With: **Fists, Katana, Yaris(short staffsholding a swordblade)  
**Aura Color: **Deep dark red.  
(Not really seen much)

**Name: **Dice  
**Nickname: **N/A  
**Age: **17  
**Height: **6'2  
**Eyes and Hair: **Purple(think Vash the Stampede? style) With deep blue eyes that had a purple tint.  
**Resident: **Downtown  
**School: **Unknown  
**Randomness: **Boyfriend for Shela, Protective of the girls (to a extent), Muscle built, Likes Explosions.  
**Youkai: **N/A  
**Powers:** Explosions, Time bombed dice(transfers his energy in it), Spirit Guns(like Yusukes just purple and shoots out of both hand, two shots at a time)  
**Fights With: **Wakizashis (like a dagger just longer), Fists/Feet, Daggers, Katana  
**Aura Color: **Purple

**Name:** Leo  
**Nickname:** N/A  
**Age:** 16  
**Height: **6'0  
**Eyes and Hair: **Grey/Silver eyes, Shaggy brown hair.  
**Resident: **Downtown  
**School: **Unknown  
**Randomness: '**Loves' Michi, Hotty in the group(along with Chi),  
**Youkai: **Animal Demon (Silver/Grey Wolf)/ Sound Demon  
**Animal Description: **A large grey/silver wolf with Bright Golden eyes. Paws, muzzle, tail, ears all dipped in white.  
**Powers:** (uhhh) Sonic Disruption, Make Loud Alarming Noises, Deafening Noises.  
**Fights With: **Fists and Legs,Naginatas(long staff with a sword blade at the end), (when wolf)Muzzle and paws.  
**Aura Color: **Silver

**Name: **Zee  
**Nickname: **N/A  
**Age: **20  
**Height: **6'4  
**Eyes and Hair:** Deep Brown, Blondeish Borwn Hair  
**Resident: **Unknown  
**School: **N/A  
**Randomness:**Works at Arcade thenMechainic's Shop. Helps Chi's Gang out.  
**Youkai: **N/A-Human  
Doesn't Battle

* * *

Okie Dokie! Thought Id give ya sum help if you were confused at all.  
Ja Ne! 


	4. Uneventful Day

**To Love Something Different  
Chapter Three: A Uneventful Day**

Hope you like this! Please Review! StormOfTranquility Thanks for reviewing it! Ill update fast for you...) Also thanks to, Nordic-Nymph for reviewing twice. And the other four or three who reviewed appreciate it.

This one is just parts threw out the day of what happened.

IF YOU GET THIS TWICE IT'S BECAUSE I MADE SOME CHANGES, SINCE IT SHUT DOWN AFTER I DID THEM.

* * *

Chi screamed at the face blocking view, pushing it back with her hand as it made a gurgling sound. Jumping up, she ran behind the closest thing, Hiei. Her vision cleared as she blinked quickly.

A floating baby.? That's certainly new. How did I get here...ooo Hiei, I guess. Got to thank-him. Ooo everybody's here.

Yusuke and Kuwabara were laughing as Kurama sweat dropped but smiled at the scene. Hiei was watching with a smirk, but keep his steady gaze on Koenma.

The toddler had a anger vein but calmed down and floated over to his seat. The chair rocked as he hit the way to big comfy chair, for him.

"Why is there a floating baby here? Where is here? Am I supposed to be here? Is here, here or am I dreaming?" Michi was shut up by Yusuke clamping his hand over her open mouth, which results in Yusuke wiping his slobbered hand on Kuwabara. Then they got into a argument.

The baby sighed, folding his hands on the table. "Michi, sit please." He referred to the chair that arose from the floor just seconds ago.

"Ill stand." She said not releasing her steal grip to Hiei's shirt. He growled in irritation but only resulted in her glaring at him, tightening her grip.

"If that baby attacks I need something to throw at it." She said to Hiei who had crossed his arms over his chest. "He's a toddler onna. What harm could he possibly do?" Hiei was obviously agitated by her, none-the-less, his body temperature rose every time her hands brushed against his back, making him glare at the wall absently.

"Alright. Well Miss Usagi."

"Chi please." Her voice rang out happily over Hiei's shoulders.

"Very well, Chi. It has come to my attention that you've been destroying some youkai in the Ningenkai. It isn't a problem but I've seen poten-"

Wow. Thats some annoying binki. I would love to take it out of his baby faced mouth and shove it up-

"Chi!" The toddlers

"Ahh! He's attacking!"Chi screamed and hid her face in Hiei's back. "Onna!" Hiei grabbed her wrist pulling her to him, only in succeeding in twisting him up in his own cloak. "Fox! Get this woman off of me this instant!"

Kurama chuckled and walked over to her and placed his firm grip on her hands. "Chi. The toddler is not going to attack. He's harmless. Promise." Kurama soothed the words into her ears, pulling her loosening grip from Hiei before he lead her to the seat.

"Okay..." She concluded, "I over reacted. Please continue." She said it calmly and he continued. She watched his binki bounce in his mouth as he spoke. She was biting her lip while thinking of so many way to ride the world of it. Her eye twitched.

"-Im Lord Koenma. Ruler of Spirit World.-"

"Excuse me." She said standing up. Koenma stopped and stared at her as she walked forward. She smiled at him as he raised a eyebrow.

Plop

"There we go." She strolled over to her seat once again and burnt the binki that was in her hands, "Now. What were you saying?"

Kuwabara and Yusuke broke out into laughter. Kurama was heard chuckling and Hiei was visibly smirking.

Koenma's mouth hung open as he stared at the calm girl sitting in front of him.

Oooh randomness. Questions to never be solved. Why Yusuke uses so much grease in his hair? Hmm. That is just gross. It's almost like flypaper. Get something stuck in it, it's sure not coming out. Why is Kurama's hair so red? I wonder if you can have your genes...uhh switched to get that color when your born...Oooo I would want...purple? No. Silver? No...Blue maybe. Also, how can Hiei's hair do that? I mean when I grabbed his hair yesterday I didn't feel any gel. He must of gotten shocked by lightning.

"- and so I want you to join the team." Koenma finished.

"What? Something about peeing?" Chi said getting out of thought.

Koenma got a anger vein, "Your part of a team! Kurama and Hiei are demons as Yusuke who is half, and Kuwabara has good spirit awareness! Good day Miss Michi. And Goodbye."

"Okay! Bye-bye." She jumped up and turned around to a smiling/smirking team as she tilted her head.

* * *

"You weren't listening at all were you?" Yusuke asked beside her. 

"I tend to zone out at most of boring times. So I try to make things interesting so I don't go to sleep. Last time I did that I fell backwards in a chair and the teacher got made at me."

"Oookay. Well, your going to crash here tonight. But you might want to call your parents." He added.

"Why would I want to-OMG! Tomi is going to be so mad!" She ran over to the doorway. Jogging in place as her head looked in the directions of the hall, living room, kitchen, and family room.

"Where's the phone?" She asked as Yusuke came up beside her.

"Over there." He pointed to the wall which she jumped at.

"Yep. I know. Alright. Staying here. Don't wanna. Don't touch it. Goodbye." Chi said calmly into the phone held out in front of her face. Tomi's angry voice emitting from it.

She hung it up, "He's so loves me." She said and trotted off who knows where. Kurama walked into the kitchen, Yusuke went upstairs, Kuwabara to the games, and Hiei, of course, to the window-sill.

* * *

Michi sat in the corner just taking everything in. She was sitting between the staircase corner and the wall.She liked it here. It was comfy not to mention she got to do this. She listened, his footfalls were somewhat heavy and clumsy. As he closed in, she jumped up and yelled. The frantic Yusuke tripped backwards on his butt as he screamed for a full minute. She blinked. 

"You scared me half to death! What's wrong with you!" Yusuke asked, holding his heart, catching his raged breath. She blinked.

She stared at him blankly before turning on heel and calling out for Kurama around the corner.

"Yes?" He looked at the dazed Yusuke then to the little woman in front of him.

"Yusuke said I scared him half to death, so if I scare him again will he die?"

"That's highly unlikely." Kurama stated amused at her antics.

"Alright then." She looked at the ground. A slow smirk crawling to her lips with a evil tint. "I don't wanna know." Kurama said walking back into the kitchen.

Then it vanished, "What are you planing?" Yusuke asked her close to her ear, as she snapped her fist backward at the sudden noise.

"Oh my gosh! Yusuke! You scared me!" She said seriously as he held his face, looking at her weirdly. His eye twitched then ran off, anywhere but near her.

"Hmm...was I planing something?" She walked off to the table where she sat.

Ten minutes passed, "What are you doing Onna?" Hiei's blunt question made her look up at him.

"Im planing a plan to get ride of squirrels. They're trying to rule the world you know." Chi stated just as calmly, yet at the same time serious, "They attack all the time. I've been savagely attacked one time. Of course I won and there was a little grave soon, but it was dug up by mutant bunnies, as they feed off the squirrels curcus."

"Your on something onna."

"I resent that."

"Along with some other things."

"How would you know?"

"I didn't, you just told me."

"Spikes." >

"Onna." (warning)

"Yes?"

"Hn."He raised a eyebrow at her, before shaking his head and stalking off in another direction.

"Wonder what's wrong with him." Chi sighed and got up, "Im a woman! Im invincible! Im tired!" She jogged over to a couch and jumped on it, because the bounciness was calling to her, of course. She bounced twice from the springs.

* * *

"Not everyone is as smart as you! English please." Kuwabara exclaimed. 

"He is a polymath."

"What's that?" Yusuke asked looking over the couch at the "sleeping" girl as she turned in her sleep.

"It is a person who is highly know-ledge-able, or has a wide range of know-ledge or learning." Chi said, saying the syllables as separate words.

"Where on earth did you learn that?" Yusuke asked slightly amazed.

"Cereal box. Had it on the side."

"Oh."Yusuke held a blank expression as if that was the most obvious answer. They all sweat dropped.

"Kuwabara. All I said was I had to go to the bathroom." Kurama got up and walked up the stairs.

"So...is she asleep?" Yusuke asked, about to poke her cheek.

"Maybe." Kuwabara said squatting in front of her.

"Arrogant fools. She'll have nightmares if she wakes up with you two as the first hideous things she sees."

"Har Har." Just as he was about to touch her, she grabbed his hand and swung it at Kuwabara's face, turning in her sleep, "...go...away..."

"Ahh! She's even dangerous in her sleep!" Yusuke said backing away. Kuwabara jumped up quickly and ran over to Yusuke, out of temporary danger.

"Sooo is that where the bruise came from?"

"Baka!" Yusuke wacked him over the head, leaving him swirly eyed on the floor.

* * *

Chi came out of nowhere once again from behind the couch Kuwabara was resting lazily as he flipped threw the channels.  
He stopped at a animal station talking about cats. It had been about three hours after the incident earlier and Chi had awoken. 

"You know." Her sudden whispered words by his ear, made him jump in surprise, spilling his popcorn around the couch, "Radioactive cats have 18 half lives."

"Wha!" He was still getting the scare out of him as Chi stood up, hands in her pockets bordly.

"Better clean that up before Kurama gets back. Who knows what he'll do?" She called back to him as her vision was set on the stairs.

She walked into the kitchen and raided the fridge. "Nope. Geeze Chi. Your getting fat. Get out of the fridge you fatty." Chi was obviously talking to herself, "But it's sooo good. But I can't eat, cause Ill get fat.",as she moved around the foods to look for something edible, laughing lowly at the end of her sentence. Closing the fridge door, she managed to jump back, trip over a chair behind her and land in a puddle of water, after she spilt the cold water trying to grab hold of something, which was a cup.

She blew her dry hair away from her face, as drips of cold water hit her. "Hey Hiei. Want some ice cream?"

He was sitting on the counter listening to her rant on about being fat, while going to get his sweet snow. "That's what Im here for onna. But your complaints stopped me, fatty." Hiei jumped down and grabbed some ice cream out of the freezer before shutting it. Chi was managing to get up, pulling on her wet white blouse as it clung to her skin. Pulling it from her bare stomach in amusement from the noise it made.

"Baka Spikes." She left the mess to find a towel.

"Hey C-!" Kuwabara was cut off as his own clumsy feet made their way into the kitchen, looking for that own trouble making girl, slipping in the woman-made puddle.

She arrived with a towel and looked down at Kuwabara blankly, toothpick shifting in her mouth.

Silence.

Blink.

He looked up at her.

Blink.

Silence.

"You touched it last." She said throwing the towel at him then grabbing her own ice cream and walking out, her blouse sticking to her skin once again.

* * *

She sat eating her ice cream. Hiei done with his watched Chi who watched him as she savored the feeling, torturing poor Hiei. 

"Wants some?" She asked getting a spoon full. He looked at her cautiously. Pulling back the spoon she let it go. Hiei unaware of this prank, went to catch it only to have it gush threw his fingers.

"Ewww...Here." She tossed the container on the ground, since Hiei obviously didn't catch it, then got up. "I need to go upstairs."

Chi walked up the long excruciating stair case and got to the second level. Looking threw doors of the rooms she came across, she finally found it. A girls room.

Other then the fact that it was covered in bright shocking colors, plus, the many stuffed animals on the bed, Chi went to the closet. Slamming them shut she ran out the door, another slam, then a agonizing scream.

Hiei was there is seconds with his hand on his hilt. "What is it onna?"

"What are you talking about?" More footfalls and a thump was heard. Kuwabara slowly got up as they all looked down at the girl hanging on the doorknob.

"Where's the fire?" She raised a eyebrow.

"Onna!" Hiei hit her across the head. They all walked down the stair content as they left a weeping Chi to rub her once again sore head.

* * *

"Keiko! I don't wanna go!" Yusuke whined as Botan and Keiko looked at him expectantly. 

"You have no choice in the matter Im afraid." Keiko was tapping her foot on the ground impatiently.

"Fine!" Yusuke threw his hands up just as the little devil walked downstairs.

"Laughing stock: Cattle with a sense of humor." Chi made no note of acknowledging the staring group.

They all stopped and stared at her as she made her way into the kitchen.

"Hey that's my shirt!" Yusuke said only to be dragged off by Botan and Keiko.

* * *

"Hey good-lookin what's cookin?" Chi asked leaning against a chair. 

"Umm..." Kurama looked at her, "Nothing special."

"Alrighty, then it's not so bad if I ask you tons of questions." Chi said/asked.

"I guess not." Kurama was obviously unsure as he grabbed some more supplies from the cabinets.

"Alright. It has been toying with my mind and I can to a conclusion."

"And what would that be?" Kurama smiled.

"To ask you."

He chuckled, "Alright then."

"Alright. If you choke. A smurf...what color do they turn?"

"A smurf?" Nod. "Is blue right?"

"Yes."

"Umm...purple maybe? Red."

"Okay. Next! When cheese-"

"Cheese?"

"Yes Cheese. Is that so hard to believe?"

"No." He was having a hard time to stop from chuckling, because of her seriousness.

"Okay. When cheese gets it's picture taken. What does it say?"

"Im not so sure? Anything it wants to probably." Kurama had on a grin and leaned against the counter watching as Chi looked thoughtfully.

"Okay. I guess Thats good. Alright. If I brought in a mine. Mime sorry. A mime and put in a blank tape, blasting it on full volume, could he hear it?" Chi stared at Kurama expectantly as she leaned on the table now.

"Umm. I don't think so. Where are you getting these questions from?"

"I memorized them in free time because I got really bored about a week ago on the computer and then I got mad because I couldn't figure them out so I thought you might know because you seem really smart and all." Chi continued without taking a breath...well right now she took a breath as Kurama looked at her funny, having a ear to ear grin.

"Okay. Soo. Wait! Your food!" Kurama looked down and opened the oven grabbing his food with pot holders.

"Oooo good save." She cheered, watching him work, "How fast is the speed of lightning if it didn't zig-zag?"

"Not sure."

"If we are here to help others, what are others here for?"

"Too complicated for you."

"Why isn't the number 11 pronounced onety one?"

"It just isn't."

"Alright. Bye Red." She leaned on the table, more smelling the perdy flowers in the middle. The table flap fell from under her making her fell forwards.

"Chi? Are you alright?" Kurama asked worried.

"Saved the flowers!" She said and jumped up. "But I kinda cut my arm and now it's oozing out fluid we all know as yucky blood. Be back later red." She put the flowers on the rest of the table and walked out holding pressure to her arm.

* * *

Kurama sighed looking out the window into the cloudy day. Hiei was walking up behind Kurama to get to _his _window sill. 

"A day without sunshine..."Kurama mumbled at the weather during the middle of the day.

"Is like night." Chi finished making Kurama jump back and Hiei pause.

"Uhh. What?" Kurama was obviously confused, not comprehending what she said from that sudden scare.

"A day without sunshine is like night."Chi repeated calmly, looking at him as he gulped. "Are you alright? You seem nervous."

Hiei hopped into his window sill after looking at the sitting Chi, her knees pulled to her chest as she sat in a confined space between the wall and entertainment center.

"Im fine. Were you there the entire time? You didn't make a sound." Kurama scratched the back of his neck, glancing at Hiei who seemed amused by all this.

"Yes I was and still am. I was going to say something but you looked so peaceful." Chi nodded.

"So...how did you get there?" Kurama asked looking at her quizzically.

"Well I was out to find Yusuke while I was walking down the hall, and I saw this little cozy spot. I seemed to like small spaces sometimes, It makes me feel cozy and I remembered Yusuke went with Keiko and Bubbles. But any who. I walked over and sat down. It is way easier to get in then to get out, because Im kinda stuck. I struggled for about a hour, then the blood started to leave my arms and I stopped struggling, also because I pinched myself about ten times. I stopped after about the first thirty minutes."

"How do you know you where here this long? One of us should of noticed."

"You did, didn't you? Or Im hallucinating from blood loss, but there was once a antagonizing clock that hung in that now empty space." She pointed her head in the direction of a nail that hung souly in the wall, "Well all that said and done. Get me out please?" She tilted her head to the side as a smile crossed her features, as she spoke like this happened before.

"Hn. Baka onna." Hiei smirked at her getting up as Kurama walked to the other end of the entertainment center.

"Hnn..n..n. Spikes." She stuck her tongue out at him. He kicked her foot as he grabbed the other end. Pushing it towards Kurama, who pulled, she got some room and scooted out.

"Yay!" She stood up and wiggled her arms, "Ahh the pain! It hurts!" Hiei smirked and stood beside her.

"Ow! Baka koorime! Stop!" She kicked his side leg, but he went unaffected as he poked at her arms. "Stop it!" She ran away quickly as Hiei smirked and walked to his window-sill.

* * *

"Red!" Chi yelled popping out of a closet. 

"Uhh...yes?" The fox himself asked, looking at her weirdly as Hiei looked in the hall.

"Hey. I have another question." Chi got out and sat down on the couch, looking at Kurama. "It took sometime but I still got no answer."

"Alright. What is it then?" Kurama turned to see Hiei amused by her, from her many questions that terrorized the fox.

"Okay. I read this from the magazine. Why is abbreviation such a long word?" She was really serious.

"Um...I don't know. Gomen. But I have to leave for the day. Maybe Hiei will know the answers." Kurama smiled as Hiei glared at the sly fox that almost tripped over himself to get out of the house.

"What's up with him?" Chi watched his retreating form. Chi laid on the couch and put in some music, bobbing her head to the music.

"Hiei?"

Silence

"Hiei?" She looked over, he was gone.

* * *

"Bloop!" Chi popped up from under the window-sill Hiei was occupying which made him jump _slightly_, at her sudden appearance after creeping up on him. 

She looked out the window curiously as she rubbed the bump on her head from getting to close to the window. She jumped up, "Tonight's Weather: Dark with continued darkness until dawn." She ran off only to trip over the night stand's leg.

She laid there.

Laid there.

Laid there.

"Onna?"

"Spikes?"

"Hn."

"Why is your hair like that?"

"Nani?"

"It's like spikes. Someone could poke a eye out if they fell on your head."

"Onna. Go to sleep."

"But I hurt my foot." She said and sat up tiredly. Her eyes heavy as she rubbed her toes. She made a puffy face, sticking her tongue out at him and climbed over to the couch. She blinked and watched Hiei look at her.

"Spikes?"

"Hn."

"Thanks. I knew I needed to do something."

"For what?"

"For..carrying me...here. Thanks." She closed her eyes from the glowing figure in the moonlight, falling into a deep sleep.

* * *

Yusuke and Kuwabara were mumbling in the dark as they walked down the stairs. "Shhh. I know where Im going." Yusuke said swatting Kuwabara off him 

Few more mumbles then a loud bam with incoherent mumbling. Chi sat bolt up from the couch she was sleeping in, and Hiei jerked his head in their direction. Kuwabara turned on the light.

"Shin: Use for finding furniture in the dark." She turned her back to the two boys that stared at her from her sudden jolt and fell back to sleep.

"Uhh..." Kuwabara and Yusuke looked at each other then at Hiei who glared at them. _Click _The light was out as a soft light relaxing sound of breathing came from the couch.

Hiei's eyes flashed red before looking out the window. His head downwards falling asleep, basking in the moon light that shown threw the window.

* * *

"Get up, Onna." Hiei growled, nudging the sleeping woman with his knee. 

"I don't wanna. Why?"

"Those baka ningens are looking for you. They won't leave until your with them. So get up."

"Stop doing that. It's really annoying." Chi mumbled swatting his leg, hitting his knee repeatedly.

"Not until you get up." He glared at her as her short breaths came out and her hand rested on his knee.

He jerked his leg back, making her hand hit the floor. She just grumbled then felt light. She opened her eyes, blinking them as she moved.

"Here is the onna." He dropped Chi in a chair and turned heel to his window.

"Hey. Bubbles, Cake, people. How's it kickin'?"

"Good. Im Shizuru. You?"

"Michi. Call me Chi. You must be Yukina!" Chi said grinning at the small koorime, "Kuwabara has been talking about you. My ears almost started to bleed."

"Kazuma isn't up yet. I guess I will go with you guys till he does. He said something about picnicking in the park?"

"Hey. Isn't that Yusuke shirt?" Keiko asked, coaxed with jealous.

"Yeah. I took a nap yesterday in his bed and when I woke up I needed a new shirt." Chi purred, "I think my other one is still wet."

She had a anger vein, "Oh...Is. That. All. Hmm." Keiko gripped the juice box in her hand, making the apple juice squirt across the counter.

"Chill,Cakes. I was only kidding. Well I did make a mess yesterday and slip in the water. So yeah. What's up for today?" Chi asked as she grabbed a apple from a basket.

"Nothing. The boys get to go on a mission and your going to do something for us."

"Okay Well I need to go home for a few."

"Few what?" Kurama asked walking in.

"Dunno. Bye. Hey Spikes!" Chi yelled walking into the other room.

"Oh! You have a mission Kurama so you and the other guys must leave for Koenmas." Botan said drinking her soda.

* * *

"Hey Spikes?" 

"Hn."

"What way is..out of where here is?" Chi scratched her head thinking.

"Onna. ...Follow me." He jumped from the window-sill glaring slightly at her as he walked by.

As they reached outside, it was covered in forest. "Well I know we're not in Kansas anymore."

"That way." Hiei pointed. "There will be a trail soon made from dirt and you follow that out."

"Alrighty! See ya Spikes!" She threw the apple core at him and bolted off, dust blowing up behind her.

"Onna!" Hiei was raged but walked back inside, scowl nicely covering his features as he stormed inside.

"Dirt road! Dirt roooad. Dirty dirt road. Ah theres the dirt road." Chi said to keep herself busy as she jogged down the path.

She emerged by passing cars on a lone street. "Hmm...over thata way!" She ran down the street looking down alley way, aley way, alley way. Searching for her baby.

"Hey! If you made one scratch on her!" She raced after her bike rolling off the hood of a car that slamed its brakes on. She raised her fist as she ran the bike theft away from her baby, and down the sidewalk, then back again. Well she ran back to her bike anyways.

"He didn't hurt you now did he?" She rubbed the side of her black bike, soon to stand up and unchain it. A smile came to her face as she started it.

"Ahh sings like a bird." She peeled out into the street right in front of a small box car.

* * *

"Hey T! Im home! Taking a shower. Changing, then leaving with my guitar!" She called in the house throwing her keys in the air then catching them. 

"Hey! (Sigh) Where are you going?"

"I dunno. The girls didn't tell me." Chi skipped up to her room leaving angry Tomi to sort his thoughts.

She showered quickly and changed into, black short shorts and a black tank top with blue dripping letters on it that read, "Rehab is for Quitters."

Grabbing her guitar, T tossed her, her keys. She slipping on her flip-flops and made her way outside to her bike. Slinging her guitar over her shoulder she strapped the boom-box to the back. Peeling out of the garage, she made it to the dirt road quickly.

Reaching the end she jumped off and tied her bike to a tree. Putting a cover over it she walked threw the woods to her destination.

"Bye guys!" The girls said as they went threw the portal.

* * *

"Arg! Die!" They looked over and saw Chi wacking a branch her pants were caught on. 

"Come on Chi!" Botan grabbed her arm along with Keiko as they pulled her over to an outside outlet.

She plugged in her boom-box, "Hip-hop and dirty dancing?"

Shizuru watched, chatting with Yukina on the porch as they sipped at their drinks.

Chi put her guitar against the house and looked at the two who blushed but nodded.

Chi smiled, "Alright! Get in a line!" She flipped threw the music, looking at them, shaking her head, then looking threw it again.

"Alrighty. Ill show you the dance you'll learn." Chi stood in front of them as the music started.

They laughed nervously, "We can't do that!" Botan said with a blush.

"Sure you can Bubbles. Cake, Yusuke would enjoy it." Chi said laughing at her anger vein.

* * *

"So. All we have to do is kill off thisdemon tribe?" Yusuke asked. 

"Hai. They have been terrorizing other villages. Slaughtering them all." Kurama answered.

Hiei jumped threw the trees expertly while Kuwabara lagged behind.

Hiei grabbed his hilt, stopping. "We're here. Get ready bakas."

They soon jumped out, killing them all. Hiei delt with the little ones seeing as the other three couldn't handle it.

Slicing, Screams, punching, Cries, Killing, Silence.

This went on for about thirty minutes and the streets were sprayed with blood. Bodies lyed around them as they breathed heavily. They had few scratches on them as they composed themselves. Hiei sheathed his sword after swipping it clean of blood. Kurama retracted his whip and threw the rose on the ground.

"Alright...lets go." Yusuke said and started walking off. They all followed soon after.

* * *

"Okay." Chi sweatdropped. "That's it. Work on that tonight...a lot." She stopped the music as the girls sat down taking sips of there drinks. 

It was the afternoon, Saturday. Chi got her guitar as she leaned against the house.

"Can you sing for us?" Keiko asked leaning back in the grass.

"Yeah." She started to play on her guitar randomly, thinking of a song.

She looked up as a blue swirl became visible.

"Ooo the guys are back." Botan said looking as they all filed out, Kuwabara tumbling as Yusuke stepped on his back.

"How'd it go?" Shizuru called out.

"Good. Got rid of a few vicious demons." Yusuke said, "What are you guys up to?"

"Nothing much. Sitting outside on a nice sunny day." Botan said.

Chi continued playing softy as she watched Yusuke argue with Keiko, Kuwabara flatter Yukina while Shizuru hit him, Kurama was talking with Botan, and Hiei hn'ed and walked off, inside the house.

Chi got up softly and grabbed her boom-box, her guitar over her shoulder she walked off.

"Where are you going?" Keiko asked suddenly making everyone look to Chi.

"Well you guys are chatting, Im bored, and I need to get home. See you guys later." She waved and turned around, walking into the forest.

"Alright...bye." Keiko replied and turned back to the guys. "She seemed sad."

"Maybe we need to include her in our chats?" Botan said softly.

They nodded.

"Wait. What day is it?"

Saturday, January 16. Why?" Kurama asked as he sat down the steps to the porch.

"Um...no reason. Just don't bother her about it." Keiko smiled a suspicious smile.

"..." They didn't believe her but nodded.

* * *

"Im home. Leave me alone." She slammed the front door, taking off her shoes,and walked up the stairs. She set her stuff down beside her door. She sat on her bed, looking at the wood floor. She stared intently at the patterns. Gripping the bed sheets she debated inside her head. 

Should she? Shouldn't she...

The door to 'her' room swung close, with a locking sound close behind. The door that held the secrets she wasn't about to spill. The door no one knew what was behind it. The door that was colored black.

* * *

**Please Review! Thanks to the reviewers who have!**


	5. Missing

**Not a lot of randomness in this chapter. Hope you enjoy it! Please Review!...when your done of course.

* * *

**

Chapter Four: Missing

_Drip...Drip...Drip..._

Chi looked around the room. It was getting dark and the sun was setting. Yesterday she left the gang to come here. She didn't feel welcome that much.

Looking around she saw paints on a lone desk. A canvas blocking the window from view. Pictures pined to the wall. Drawn and painted.  
They had dragons on them, fire in others, the ocean breeze easily distinguished on few.

Her vision was becoming blurry so she decided she had enough. She stood on the stool and healed herself. No scar present.

She walked to the door, walking down a few steps and looked back. The light that shone over the canvasreflected souly on the only stool in the room. It was in the middle of the room, a open pocket knife with fresh blood on it, shinned in the retreting light.

Shaking her head, she closed the door.

* * *

"Hey, Kitty? Is Chi over there? No...alright. Thanks Bye." 

"Hey Keiko. Is Chi there, I can't find her?...No...okay. Call me if she shows up. Bye"

"Leo?..."

* * *

"Guys. We have to find Chi. She's not at her house." Keiko said as she hung up the phone. 

"Where could she have gone?" Yusuke asked sitting up on the couch.

The guys attention turn to the saddened Keiko.

"Well..."She shifted uncomfortably looking at the ground, "She usually goes to see her parents grave. They were...murdered today nine years ago..."

* * *

"Kitty! Wait up!" Leo ran down the street to a paniced Kitty. 

"She's gone again!" Kitty said looking around, "I'vee already checked Zee place. He said he would keep a eye open for her."

She was almost to tears as Leo hugged her, "Come on. What's the worst that could happen. She's tuff."

"Her own brother doesn't even know where she is Leo...she just got up and left." Kitty wipped her eyes and ran off with Leo beside her.

They were going to search the uppertown for her.

* * *

"Shela, baby!" Dice pulled up beside her in his car, "Come on. We'll check around here." 

She got in his car as they drove around downtown. "T call you?"

"Yeah. He sounds really worried...again."

"Yeah. He called me too."

"I can't believe she never tells were she's going! So, stupid!"

They searched downtown, rain drizzling in the streets.

* * *

Traffic slowed but few sped by causing her wet black hair to fly in front of her. Stopping for a mere moment she continued her journey.  
Staring at the puddles of water with sad cold blue eyes, she turned right. Walking down the slippery stairs with her bike hitting every bump on the way down. 

She had a loose grip on it from the rain and her other hand holding a bottle of alcohol, water rolling of the glass cut smoothly. Her clothes soaked as she manuvered threw the woods.

Rattling noise was heard as her chains hit the sheath of her katana. Her hair clung to her shoulders and back. The trees provided some shelter against the pouring weather.

The water hit the ground, made it look like fog. So thick you could barley see in front of you.

Then she made it.

* * *

"What do you mean? I saw her parents." Kurama said bewildered. 

"Those arn't her real parents. She was only seven when her real ones passed away. She was put in an orphanage and soon Mrs.Usagi adobted her, only a year after. My Aunt got her at a vunerable time and Chi wanted a mother again so it was easy to call them mother and father. They were real kind to her and all she wanted was a bedroom that she brought friends in and mingled, but also a room to herself. We don't know what she does in there butafter today she goes back to being a clumsy and careless kid.It's just how she deals." Keiko explain.

* * *

"Kitty! We've got to go! She'll be okay! It's to bad of weather to keep looking!" Leo said and grabbed her arm. 

Kitty stopped but nodded and the two raced to the sidewalk. They ran back to Kitty's home to keep a look out.

* * *

"Dice! Stop! We can't see in this weather!" Shela said franticly as he drove searching threw the streets. 

He hit the steering wheel and stopped, "Yeah...She'll show up. Like always." He was confincing himself.

She was always likea little sister to him, and he took that role of protective big-brother along with Tomi.

* * *

"So...where are her parents graves?" Yusuke asked. 

"I don't know. She never took anyone there. The others don't know where she goes, all we know is that when she returns she's really messed up. Scrapes, brusies. She probably gets in fights. It's not that pretty when she gets in fights."

"Do you know which direction she goes. We'll help look." Kurama said.

"Yeah, but becareful. Last, or maybe two years ago I followed her and she almost punched me. It scared me but she stopped just before the blow, then she dissapeared. You should be able to spot her if she notices you. Her eyes glow red." Keiko put on a coat along with the others.

They walked out.

* * *

Looking at the two stones, carved by her two hands. She hadn't even noticed the portal she went threw as she trugged to their graves. Dragging the tarp over her Bike, guitar, and muisc box she walked over. 

The weather was lighting up as she climbed the hill. She fell on her knees in the middle of the two.

Tracing the words with her fingers she dared not to cry. Especially in front of the two that made her.

"Hello..." She voice, water rolling down her face, "It's me again."

She set the bottle down and looked at the stones. Vines growing over the stones, flowers sprouting across the hill, bones laying below the hill, grass and vine taking them whole also.

_Ronin Yukio_

_Greatest Warrior, Vicious Fighter  
CaringHusband,LovingFather._

_Made from Fire. _

Age: 768

Gin Hoshi

_Protector, Destroyer.  
EverlastingWife,Never Dying Mother._

_Madefrom Wind._

_Age: 718 _

Chi sighed and layed back as the weather cleared up, sprinkles hitting the ground lightly. The moon shone brightly with the twinkling stars.

"How's my loving family?" She mused and pulled off some stray vines. Opening the bottle she took a sip.

"I know I shouldn't, but it's not like you could stop me, now." She took another sip.

"Your probably watching me, saying how stupid of me to drink this stuff all by my lonesome.Don't worry. Ill share."

She pulled out her harmonica. She pulled out some lint in the holes and blew the dust stuff off. "Long time since you heard a song, hasn't it." She put it to her lips, blowing in it.

A sad tone sounded threw the air. She closed her eyes playing for some time, thinking about her past. About her last moments with her family.

Sitting up she stopped, "I hope your not mad at me. I always try my best for you guys. In everything I do. I help the children out at the hospital. I get to go there tomorrow after school. They really enjoy having me there. Then I get to go to the orphanage after that."

She paused, "Hey. I brought the music box. I promised last year that I would sing you some songs. Remember?" She walked down to her box and guitar and brought it back up. Leaning against her dad's stone she pushed play.

"Ahem...gotta get warmed up you know." The music flowed threw her ears as she bounced her head to the music. (Wolf's Rain-Cloud Nine)

_I hear a voice.  
A voice, resounding through the sky that stopped crying.  
It has shot through the target of my heart._

* * *

"This was where I saw her." Keiko said over to the boys across the street. Kuwabara was with Keiko. 

"Alright. Lets look around."

_Chasing the summer I spent with you,  
I pass through the end of winter.  
The words I heard from you that day  
Are guiding me._

"Hey! There's a path!" Yusuke yelled.

"Alright. Hiei can check it out. Keiko. Do you want to go home?" Kurama asked as Hiei zipped away.

"Ill wait here. Just make sure she's alright!" Keiko called back.

_The smell of a snow storm,  
High frequencies mixed in a harmony._

_There's more than enough memories, but  
If I turned around, I could lose just as much.  
So I recklessly went down that road,  
Praying for tomorrow._

Hiei came back, "It's fine. Lets go. There's a portal up ahead."

"She couldhave gone threw it. Lets check it out." Yusuke said as Hiei lead the way.  
_  
The wild sleeping within is driving us  
To the eternal, endless, irreplaceable dream.  
The aimless, simple, helpless days,  
We keep walking through them,  
Because we are the children of the journey._

Chi picked up her harmonica and played it as the boys went threw the portal.

"Do you hear that?" Kurama asked.

"Yeah...sound like a...harmonica?" Yusuke.

_So you're guided?  
Do you keep running from something?  
(The endless world)  
Someday, when you've reached your destination,  
You'll be able to see the rest of your dream._

_Unchanging, fearless, our strength,  
We had it since the first time of despair.  
Unforgettable, inseparable, memories of the distant days,  
A tail with a small bone left._

"Wow...this is nice." Yusuke said listening.

"It's Chi. Her bike is here." Kurama said looking under the tarp.  
Hiei jumped into the trees and looked out.

_The wild sleeping within is driving us  
To the eternal, endless, irreplaceable dream.  
Like a climber ascending to the summit,  
I want to reach someday the place of beatitude.  
So let's keep on walking,  
Because we are the children of the journey._

Chi played her harmonic again looking at the stars.

_I hear a voice,  
From beyond the sky that stopped crying.  
I am waiting for you._

"See.I told you I'd sing this time around." She took another sip of her drink, "I just didn't think we'd have a audience."

Chi stayed looking at the sky as the boys froze. The vibes she brought off were warnings to stay away, or leave.

"Chi...Ah..." Yusuke stopped as she turned to him. Her normal blue eyes turning crimson red.

"Yes Yusuke? I feel obliged to answer your questions after you so humbly, interupt my meeting at my parents grave."

He gulped and stepped back, "Ke-Keiko...is...is worried about...you."

"Well then. You best go tell her Im alright. I assume she told you my history." The tension became thick as the air around lessened.

Chi could tell they were having a hard time breath, even the black shadow hiden in the tree.

"Hard time breathing?" She chuckled and turned back to the stars taking another sip, "The air around you will only lessen if you do not leave."

They backed up, "Chi. Everyone is looking for you (deep breath) They are really worried." Kurama said as they backed up more.

"Kistune." She glared at them, something that made evenHiei shudder, "You three come here, on the day of my parents death, to tell me something I already know. I suggest you leave before I get mad. It's not a pretty site."

She stood, kissed her hand and wipped it on the grave stone. The air started to go back to normal as they stood there. "I just want to be left alone. But that's not hard for you guys. But for me. One day out of the entire year, everyone is flippin. So. Leave me be, or..." She caught a demon by the neck as it jumped at her, "End up like him." She cracked his neck and threw him down the hill.

He hit the ground, the hiden bones tossed into the air as blood seeped into the grass.

"Oh, and don't tell anyone where I am. They'll come bug me also and I don't need to fight my friends."She grabbed her guitar and sat back down, turning on the music box she started to play hard rock. (Demonic Chaos-AMV)

Her eyes went back to normal as did the air while she relaxed, letting her fingers fly over the guitar.

* * *

"She's fine. Lets get you home Keiko." Yusuke said. 

"Alright. As long as she's fine." Keiko agreed and followed the guys home.

Kurama and Hiei walked to his house once the other three were situated at their homes.

"Hn. Baka onna." Hiei was mumbling while Kurama smiled at his ignorance. Hiei may not have saw it, probably Chi didn't see it either, but since Chi moved in and since she hung out with them yesterday. Hiei has been the one that's been around her the most.

The day he went into her house for company, yesterday when she went on a crazy spree and now Hiei is the one is their group that's the most, 'worried'. Even though he can't see it. Hiei jumped in the tree while Kurama walked into his house announcing he was home.

Kurama smiled at his friend who would most likely stay up, watching Chi's porch for any signs of her.

* * *

"Im doing, okay in school. I would rather learn to fight then the history of this useless country. And math. When am _I _going to use that...okay maybe in tactics, but so." Chi lookedaround with her sad blue eyes. 

Sighing, she stood up. "Here we go again. Every year the same thing." A demon combusted in mid-air, "They all say the same thing. They should know they are to weak and usless to have your power."

She smiled a a excited, happy smile, "That's why Im here!" She unsheather her katana and looked at the glowing eyes in the woods around her.

"I mean seriously. Can't they put up a fight?" She lunged at a oncoming raid of low-class demons.

Body parts fell as she landed on the ground, swiping her sword clean of demon blood. It rained blood, coloring the grass as it began to ran once again.

Chi hid her music-box and gutair under the tarp before running back up the hill, slicing off some demons hands before they could touch the stone.

A smirk came to her face as she flamed the surrounding demons. She fell backwards, sliding as a force hit her. She quickly got up and ina fighting stance. She raced at the water demon a glare on her face.

She jumped at him sword raised as more surrounding demons burst into flames. Rain drizzling, making it harder for her to use her fire powers. She blew away the water attack with her wind trait, slicing a clean cutdown the demon's arm.

"Get away!" Chi yelled slicing upwards as he jumped back.

"Oo. A fiesty one." The man chuckled looking at his arm. "I heard of a guardian to this power, I just didn't think it to be one of a looker."

"Why thank-you." She mocked swinging at him, blowing away other demons that jumped at her.

"Haha. My dear. You are to be my mate once I obtain this power." He had dark blue shaggy hair and light sky blue eyes with spects of green. Armor over his chest and loose black fighting pants.

"Ma'am. You don't know what your in for." She swung down at him, jumping away just in time, the ground broke from impact.

"Hmph. You will become my mate. With or without this power. I have a liking to you. Your fietsyness, power, beauty. Especially when wet." He licked his lips, flipping backwards, while taking looks at her.

Her eyes flashed red as she grabbed her achohol. Racing at him she blew him back with the wind and smashed the bottle on top of him.

"This is a fight dear. Not random attacking. Especially with a bottle."

"I know that." She smirked and threw some fire balls at him.

"Is this...achohol?" He licked his lips, eyes widening at the site of two fire balls aimed for him.

"Yep." She sliced at a few other demons, getting slicing slighting on her shoulder as she pushed two demons off her sword.

The water demon blazed in flames, soon to wash himself off with the water. Steam rose off his body as he dissapeared in his whirlwind of water, his last words, "Till we meet again Michiko."

Pulling a dagger out of her shoulder she threw it at a demon behind the tree. Bull's eye. Right in the middle of it's head.

"Well," She swung her sword up, resting it on her shoulder, "Im done here. See you guys next year, or you know. Later." She bowed in front of the two stones and ran down the hill. Pulling her bike up along with sheltering herboom-box and guitar under the tarp the bike still wore she started her trail back to her house.

Almost to the ramp, her vision started to blur. Shacking her head she cleared her vision and finished her walk up the stairs.

* * *

"Hiei. She will be fine. Come inside. It's about to rain." Kurama purswaded his arrogant friend. 

"Hn." Hiei turned and looked down the street. Kurama sighed and left the window open a crack, going off to bed.

Hiei strained his hearing for anything. Crickets, owls, sand grinding against metal, tree swaying, vomit noise. He looked up quickly.

Chi was over there in a bush, obviously vomiting, achohol-scent radiating off her body. Hiei jumped down and was...at her bike in a instant. She left it in the middle of the street as she ran to the bush.

Spitting in the tree, she wipped her mouth and quickly had her katana to Hiei's neck. She seemed hesitant as Hiei glared at her. She was blinking and turning her head to picure these two people together.

"Hiei?" She let her hand slump as she backed up, "Hmm...took the wrong stuff I think." She said rubbing her forehead.

"Baka onna." Hiei was pushing her bike as she walked, er wobbled to her house. She stood their in the rain looking up as Hiei settled her bike on the porch out of the rain.

He looked at her as she scaned the windows. "Is this your house?"

"Hn. No onna. It's yours." Hiei walked down to her side.

"Then...I need to go...threw the window..." She started to shake as the water hit her face once again.

Hiei raised a eyebrow at her, "Why would you do that?"

"T ish hooome, ne?" She leaned to the side and on Hiei's shoulder, "Now...whish ones mine?"

She shivered again as her eyes drooped. Hieitensedas she linked her arm around his.

"Umm...do you know?" Chi asked closeing her eyes, while lacing her fingers in his.

"Onna..." Hiei had a visible blush and quickly picked her up, birdal style, with difficulty since she wouldn't let go, and jumped to her window, crawling in.

"I need to change." She mumbled but didn't move when Hiei stood her straight up, preparing toleave, stopped once again by her hand holding tight to his.

His blush came back and she spoke again, "You can stay here if you want?" She asked as a question and finally let go of his hand.

"Hn." Hiei was about to walk over to the door to leave, remembering he could use the window without getting caught.

"It's real slippery out there. Be careful." She walked over to her dresser and opened some drawers, moving her head back and forth to focus on what she was holding.

She stumbledinto her bathroom with some clothes in her hands. "Ooo...cockroach."

Hiei sighed and jumped over to a dark corner, eyes glowing red.

Her wet clothes shown, piled on the floor as she walked out, stretching. Her over-sized t-shirt rising to show her black panties. "Im tired." She stated, before looking around.

(Thanks to'Aquaticmage' for this idea) "Why are you in the dark corner by thecloset with the evily friendly...monkey that watch me sleep every night?"

He raised a eyebrow at her quirkiness with a dark red hue among his facial features. She stumbled and kneeled in front of Hiei with a grin on. "Come. It gets cold over here." She grabbed his hands and stood, making Hiei stand with her.

"I thought you left?" She said, moving her blanketsto crawl in, her hands laced with Hiei's once again. Hiei noticed her eyes held a red glow to them, then. She hiccuped and giggled.

Hiei smirked a small smirk at her, "Hn."

"Well Hn...to you too." She wouldn't let go as he tried to pull her fingers from his hand, "Stop..." She got comfy and watched him as she tightened her grip.

His eye twitched in irritation and he sat on the bed. "Take your shoes off."

"Nani?"

"Your shoes. Wet muddy, take them off. And you cloak because it's still wet." She stated again letting go of his hand, but scooting up close to him and wrapping her arm around his waist.

Hiei's neck hairs stood on end as he started to breath heavier. _She's drunk. She's drunk. She's drunk. _He thought smelling her breath.

"Well they arn't going to take themselves off." She said quieter.

He quickly took his shoes off and kicked them to the side. He felt something poking at his ear lobe. Blink, Blink. He looked back and saw a smiling Chi as she quickly took her hand back, "He hee...Gomen. I was...nothing." She smiled and looked away with closeing eyes.

"Hn." He smirked again and pulled off his cloak, throwing it over a chair letting the stray water puddle onto the floor.

A soft breathing was heard and Hiei looked down to his left, where Chi's head was. She was asleep and a good sleep obviously.

He brushed some stray hair out of her face, sending sparkup his armfrom the feel of her smooth skin. She snuggled closer since she was obviously cold since the sheets were down to her waist.

* * *

"Hiei...Hiei..." The fire koorime mumbled and held tighter to his 'pillow' a smile on his face. The fire youkai smiled and traced a fingre along his face, going real close to his ear. 

"Wake up Hiei." She whispered as he snuggled further, holding tight as a possession.

"Hiei! Wake up!" She yelled, making him push her backwards and unsheath his sword.

"Blah..." She sat up and pulled down her shirt as the koorime looked around. "It's morning."

She looked up at him with the tilt of her head as he jumped off the bed. Wiggling her nose, she stood and sat at Hiei's side on the bed as he pulled on his shoes, a light pink hue on his cheeks.

"Hn."

"Thanks for last night. If it wasn't for you Id probably be unconsious with a cold in the middle of a alley." She tucked her feet together under the bed and looked away from him.

"Yeah." He was glaring at his shoe as he stuggled to put them on.

"Really. And...for staying." Both their faces turned red, "I remembered some of last night, and oddly telling you about the evil closet monkeys sticks out the most. It meant a lot that you stayed. Thanks."

Her tone was calm, almost sad, but a sweatdropped formed on her head as she talked about the monkeys.

"Why?"

"Why did it mean a lot?" She asked confused.

"Hai."

"Well. I was scared. Plainly. Some loone said he was going to come for me. Plus I grabbed the wrong drink last night and got myself drunk." She was ashamed, at the last part. Hiei clearly caught that in her voice.

"It's early so my bro won't be up for about another hour. It's safe to leave without him suspecting anything." _You will become my mate. With or without these powers. _She smiled hiding her fear from the thought.

"Hn." He nodded and grabbed his cloak. Opening the window hesitantly, glancing back at the saddened youkai.

Chi sighed, he had dissapeared and she went and closed her window along with her blinds.

Grabbing her school uniform she stalked into her bathroom, chuckling at Hiei's face this morning.

* * *

Kurama opened his window to his annoyed friend who jumped in. 

"What's wrong Hiei?" Kurama asked putting his top over his white undershirt.

"What's wrong with me!" Hiei growled.

"What do you mean Hiei?" Kurama questioned as he sat down to watch his friend move back and forth.

"Hn." Hiei looked thoughtful, "When she's close. I get nervous and look away. I almost smiled!"

"Who is this?" Kurama asked knowing full well who, but just wanted to test the koorime, who just glared at him.

"Your not helping fox."

"Alright." Kurama said, "When she walks by you stare, Always put yourself in a perdicament to be near her, overly caring?"

"Hn."

"Hiei my friend," He said getting up and placing a hand on his shoulder, "Your in love, or getting there."

Kurama smiled and left his shocked friend alone for a few moments, walking downstairs. Hiei was quickly at his side as he opened the door, the two not bringing anything up.

"Just because Im gone for one day doesn't mean anything!" _Slam_

The two looked over as Kurama locked up. Michi was storming out with a scowl and grabbed her bike, bringin it down the stairs.

Kurama glanced at Hiei to see him staring. He only smiled and started to walk away, tapping his shoulder.

* * *

"He doesn't own me. Gone for just one day. Damn...turd thing that should be flushed." She sighed, getting that off her chest, and grabbed her headphones. 

Her hair was up in it's high pony tail, bangs hanging loosly in her face as she nodded to the music. She slung her book-bag over her shoulder and headed for school.

"Michi! Thank-goodness your safe. You know-"

"Kitty. We go threw this every year and if you guys haven't figured it out, I don't give a rats ass." She continued to listen to her rant, slowly turning the music up.

"Bye Kitten!" She turned down her street cutting her off in the middle of her sentance. She saw 'Shuichi', as she was supposed to call him in public, and Hiei. She just continued on her way, unnonticably, even by herself, staring at the fire koorime in front of her.

That was till she ran into a pole.

"Omph...owww." She stood up, wipping her clothes clean and rubbing the red mark on her forehead.

"Chi!" She heard Kurama's voice call over, obviously worried from hearing theloud noise,"Are you alright?"

"Uh...yeah fine, fine. He hee...just uhhhh.. can't think of a excuse!" She said, blushing slightly at her stupidity and walked around the pole, her headphones at her neck. Squintin her eyes to help her migrain go away.

"O...kay." Kurama said and continued his walk with Hiei who glanced back at the girl who was in obvious pain. He wanted to go over there and help but would he, of course not.

* * *

**Hope you liked it! Okay. One, Im not going to update till I get 8 reviews. OoOoOo I was gunna say ten but Ill be nice and say 8.**

**Okay well please Review and question. Need 5 votes. Should it be more...'romantic'(ish) in the next chapter? Well I enjoyed it. **

**Thanks again to Aquaticmage's rant in the review that gave me the mokey idea... ;)**


	6. To Be Touched

**Hello! Sorry for the late delay on the updates on all my stories and this one...duh. Well My comp screw up and couldn't save on here so I had to wait for it to be fixed in order to get this out to you. Sorry and Enjoy!

* * *

**

**Chapter Five: To Be Touched**

School was boring and painful. She had a headache at the beginning of school for being so stupid and running into the pole that morning, dropped her books and got after school detention for being late, a creep and some nerdy guy hit on her making her doubt her looks, band practice was cancel for her from Leo beeping her on her beeper and the teacher so humble took it from her, and the guys where gone that day for some reason.

She sighed clicking her pen on the desk she was placed in. No one except her and the creep from earlier, who was in front of her, sat in the front row by the wall as she sat in the third middle, kept glancing back at her suggestively. She ignored him and watched the clock tick away it's time slowly, ever so slowly that it was only 3:10 and 13 seconds.

She stopped her pen and started to bounce her foot and chew on the back of her other pen that she had out. The man that was watching them was over-wait, ugly, sipping on coffee, she supposed, while reading a book. But to her luck, he was fully aware and glanced at her as she purposely tapped her pen, just for him.

It was really quiet and the creep, who had black hair and green eyes, stopped trying to get her attention and laid down on his desk looking out the window in hopes to get some sleep to pass the time. She started get drowsy but still looked around the room leaning back on her chair, pen still being chewed on.

Moving her foot to bounce her a bit, she looked at the things behind her by tilting her head back instead of turning around. Trash and a assortment of things lined the back wall and some were scattered, a desk was broken and a closet like door was ajar. Curious as to what was in there, she sat her head up upright and turned to it, still leaning back in the old chair.

Her chair creaked some as she was zoning in on the black nothingness which she wanted to see in.

"AHHHH!"The teacher yelled.

Her leg flung up and smashed into the desk she occupied, sending it falling forwards to the ground as she spit out the pen and reached out grabbing onto a chair that was behind her, while her chair smashed into the desk behind it sending it falling and onto the chair behind the desk.

She quickly looked over and saw the teacher/person, laughing his head off while the other kid looked like he just woke up and quickly stood.

She sighed and stood up glaring at the teacher. It frightened him as she emitted a growl only loud enough for her to hear. Picking up the desks and chairs the other kid sat back down his head in his hand watching Chi do the work. Her head was filled with profanities about this man who went back to reading with a smile on his face.

The guy was enjoying watching her lift up the stuff because she had to bend down or squatt. She felt his eyes all over her as she sat back down. The guy turned around, making it look like he wasn't looking at her as she sat down. She got bored again and bit on her pen watching the clock tick away.

3:23:04

She shifted uncomfortable with annoyance etched into her face. A song she started singing five minutes ago in her head was stuck. Every time she stopped thinking of something like, 'why is that guy drinking coffee?' or 'Did I unplugged the iron this morning?...Oh well.'

Her foot twitched along with her eye as she tried to think of other things. 'So long, far well to you my- Ahh! I'm doing it again.' She thought as she glared at the chalk board in front of her.

3:27:14

'-Until we met again. It's been great, to- Oh...my...gosh...okay. Frogs hopping, umm swords clashing, horses racing, boxes stacking.' _Twitch Twitch _

3:31:24

Tick Tock Tick Tock.

'This is worst than torture...okay exaggeration alert.' She visibly rolled her eyes as she crossed her arms. 'Wonder what the boys are doing. Smart to ditch today of all evil days.' Her eyes widened at the next thought.

The teacher was amused and studied her over his book as her facial features changed. Her mouth opened slightly as her features opened up, her arms loosening in their position.

She stood bolt straight up, scaring that kid again, "I must get stronger!" She announced forgetting where she was.

"Sit down." He ordered in a strong voice.

"Oh, yeah...right." She sat down and thought about it some more. Her head tilting in concentration as she thought more into her predicament.

3:35:34

Reaching into her black shoulder bag she pulled out a piece of already crumbled paper. She didn't bother with her thoughts anymore after getting a slight head-ache.

Writing something on the paper, she watched the teacher's eyes. He took a sip of his coffee, looked at the two and went back to his book. She threw the paper wad at the guy, hitting him on his shoulder blade. He looked at her then down to the floor where it fell.

Picking it up and holding it as the teacher looked at the two, acting as if nothing had happened. When the teacher turned back to his book, he looked around it, making as less noise as possible. He found it and read, 'Hey. What's your name?'

They threw it back and fourth to each other threw out the last 25 minutes.

* * *

"Few, glad that's over. Well I have to get home. See you later Taku!" Michi waved to him before heading off, down the street. He waved back before taking his own way home. 

She found out his name was Taku Yoshifumi. He had two classes with her, wears glasses but forgot them at home today, is average student, and plays a bit of the guitar but only to read music and pass time.

He doesn't have many friends, but that doesn't bother him.

As she walked down the street, her eyes widened in realization. She raced to her house, eager to find Kurama or Hiei. Maybe even run into the two bakas.

Running to her room as she raced threw her house, she quickly changed. She wore black baggy pants and a crimson red tank-top. She threw her hair into a messy bow and slipped on some black and red bracelets before yanking on her black sneakers.

Grabbing her keys she raced downstairs and to the garage. Opening it quickly she rolled her bike down the drive way. Shutting the garage again, she hopped on her bike. Starting it with some difficulty, she slid her black bike helmet on and raced off.

* * *

"I'm telling you. She is probably at home or with one of those despicable Spirit Detectives." Someone spat in disgust and aggregation, turning down the street that lead to Michi's house and jumping on the fence next to his friend. 

"Alright then. We see if she's there, if not. We go to the next house. That is where her friend is, ne?" Another male voice asked, sounding positive that he got what he was supposed to do.

"Hai! Now go!" The angry voice hollered, pushing the guy off the fence they currently occupied.

"I'm going. I'm going." He said after stumbling from the shove.

* * *

"Hey Cakes! Seen Urameshi or Kuwabara?" Chi asked walking into Keiko's house. 

"Um. No. Not today. Hey, did you get into detention?" She asked bewildered.

"Uh. yeah. I also met this guy named Taku. He's alright." Chi shook out her hair before walking into the kitchen and filling up a glass of water.

"Oh. So why do you need to find the guys?" Keiko leaned against a chair watching Chi chug down the water.

"No reason. My guys say hey too. I think. Yeah well thanks for the water. I gotta go. Love you Cakes. Talk to you soon, ne?" She opened the door and blew a kiss.

"Oh and hey remind your dad to get that snake from under the sink! It almost snapped!" Chi waved and sped off again, leaving a petrified Keiko in her front door.

"Daaaadd!"

* * *

Chi zoomed down the streets, looking for any of the four boys. She looked in the food stops, grabbing some grub at her stop, going to the arcade and playing some games there also, park, their homes -save for Kurama's that was right next to hers-, and just strolled down the street. 

She sighed rolling in her bike, "I'm home Tomi! We have any- Ahhhh! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" She turned and covered her head with her hands.

"Wait a minute. Go to your room! This is called a living room, so puh-leease keep your grossness out of it." She said and turned around to see the two staring at her.

"I mean it!" She turned and walked towards the kitchen.

"Umph!" _Crash Bam_ "Oww. It's all right! I got it!"

Tomi sighed and stood up along with his girlfriend. He walked into the kitchen and saw Chi picking up pans and rubbing her chin and shin that were red. She sighed and set them on the table before looking and smiling at the two. She kept smiling and walked towards them, leaning into Tomi.

He sighed and a small smile graced his features as he fell to his knee and hugged her.

"What's wrong?"

"...Nothing. I just want a hug." She mumbled hugging him back, closing her eyes as her smile disappeared. "I love you Tomi." She whispered out.

"Chi...I love you too." He hugged her tighter before he released her.

She let him go and jumped back with a grin on her face, "I'm going to my room now. See you tomorrow. Don't worry about dinner. You should take your girlfriend out to eat!"

She smiled and pranced up to her room, not taking a second glance at her brother and his girlfriend as they stared at her retreating form.

"Well...you wanna go out?"

Chi sighed and grabbed a change of clothes before entering her bathroom.

One hour passed before she got out of the tub, water dripping off her body and rolling onto the floor. She smiled looking at herself in the mirror, letting the water puddle off her still form.

Ten minutes after she got into the tub she heard her brother yell something up to her. She was to distant to hear him properly. Probably taking her advice to go out.

Wrapping a towel around her body, she brushed out her hair easily. She grabbed her clothes from the counter and walked out to her room. Throwing them on a chair, she fell onto her bed.

Sighing she rolled over looking up at the ceiling, her arms lazily above her head.

"Man...I couldn't find any of them. Oh well. I'm tired." She mumbled to herself.

Her eyes started closing when she felt something touch her cheek. It was warm and a breeze blew by from her open window. She shifted slightly taking in a deep breath.

She felt safe for some odd reason and didn't want to open her eyes.

"Hiei?" She asked out to the thing that played with her hair.

It just continued to twirl her hair around.

"Kurama?" She asked with slight suspicion, but still enjoyed their touch.

If it's a woman I'm going to be so freaked out.

She soon felt warm smooth lips against hers, capturing her in a intense kiss.

Chi's eyes snapped open in hopes to catch the person, but nothing was there. She looked around before her hearing toned into a annoying beeping sound. Her window wasn't open and her hair had dried. She peered down looking at her alarm clock as it beeped angrily at her the numbers, 8:49, blinking at her.

Just a dream. She sighed. _Damn it that was a good kiss I must say._

She sighed. 

Turning off her alarm she stretched some from her stiff muscles. She noticed her blinds open and looked out and spotted Kurama's room light on with a black blob in the window sill of the open window.

Shaking her head she closed her curtains and changed, feeling more 'secure' in her clothes then in a towel. She dressed in some cotton black pants that had a purple kitten all over them then a black tank top for her shirt.

Opening her bedroom door she walked downstairs for any signs of her brother which she easily caught from giggling from his basement door.

"Ugh. Food." Chi opened the fridge and searched around. Spotting a carton of milk, she picked it up and lifted it up about to drink it before the bottom cracked open.

Sighing in frustration at her luck she grabbed a roll of paper towels. After cleaning and putting away the pans she didn't put away when she got home, she decided to wash the dishes in the sink to keep her mind off of things.

The nasty water filled the sink halfway and Chi cut her hands about 5 times from the same knife she couldn't seem to grab. Her wounds would heal quickly so she walked up to her room.

Man. This week is really depressing me. Masuya grabbed her guitar and sat on her bed while opening her curtains to see the night sky. She leaned against the wall and hit her head against the wall with a thud.

Playing random tunes she closed her eyes, thinking. Her random playing soon turned into a song that she remembered from the radio.

Hmm...what were the words.

"That's great It's starts with an earthquake..."She continued singing,

"It's the end of the world as we know it,  
"It's the end of the world as we know it,  
"It's the end of the world as we know it, and I feel fine..." She stopped playing and fell to her side, sliding across her wall.

"Man. I wonder if I really have to be a detective. I could be looting some place right now." She mumbled setting her guitar beside her bed.

Closing her eyes she felt warm breath tickle her neck. Her eyes snapped open quickly, nothing. She glanced at the clock.

9:37

She glanced around the room feeling tense and scared.

"Humph. You will become my mate. With or without this power. I have a liking to you. Your feistiness, power, beauty. Especially when wet." He licked his lips...

She gulped and grabbed her dagger from her nightstand draw. She glance quickly but nothing was there. She even looked in the shadows.

Her breathing became heavy and she started to sweat. Closing her eyes to calm herself didn't work at all. She felt something touching thigh so her eyes darted to her leg once open...nothing. She really started to freak and opened her window to try and calm herself. She sighed and leaned her head back on the window sill, looking up into the sky.

She felt eyes on her so she lifted her head and looked around her room before turning to outside. Her eyes locked with the two crimson eyes she was very fond of, thought she wouldn't dare to tell him.

She stared at him for a moment longer turning her gaze back to her room where she thought was the safest place till recent. Glancing about she turned back to look outside where Hiei was now in the tree.

She sighed with relief that it was him, "That's really gunna freak me out if you keep jumping around like that when I'm not looking." She harshly whispered to him.

He smirked, "Hn."

She leaned against her wall so she could easily spot Hiei in her gaze and keep an eye around her room. Her eyes becoming droopy so she glanced at the clock, 10:35. She let them close and her head leaned forward but she caught it and opened her eyes looking around the room, nothing. She rubbed her ear at the thought of her mystery man nibbling at it.

I'm never going to get to sleep like this. She whined in her mind as her head leaned against the wall. _Oh to hell with it._

She whined in her mind as her head leaned against the wall. 

She took a deep breath and felt a breeze then heard a snap. Looking around she saw Hiei standing before her and the window shut.

"Why aren't you asleep onna?"

"Why aren't you...outside?" She retorted a bit snappy.

"Hn. If you'd rather me be out there." He said and reached for the window.

"No No! Sorry. I just get cranky when I can't sleep. Sorry." She rushed out grabbing his hand on the window sill with her own.

"Then. Why aren't you asleep?" Hiei asked again but in a calm kinda way.

"Cause...I'm scared." She sighed lowering her head.

"Of what? You should know there is nothing in here since you've glanced about it every second." Hiei mocked.

"When I close my eyes...something...touches me." She said letting her hand fall and turned away from him ashamed.

Hiei involuntary growled at her statement. "Hey. I was just telling you. Don't have to get made at me." She obviously heard it.

"Hn. I will stay here then." '_Again_' He thought, his mind contradicting his actions.

He sat down on a chair next to her and crossed his arms. She smiled at him before un tucking her covers and crawling in. She looked at him as he looked around the room.

"Thank you Hiei...again. I guess you're always here when I'm scared." She said looking away from him and looking up to the ceiling, fascinated in the designs.

She tried not to close her eyes in fear. She felt eyes on her but knew it was Hiei. "You know." She whispered tired, "You don't have to stay here all night. You could go back to Kurama's after...a while." Her eyes turning into slits.

"Hn baka onna." He whispered back, "Go to sleep."

She closed her eyes and thankfully felt nothing. She soo fell asleep within the minute she closed her eyes.

* * *

She shifted mumbling something laying on her side. Her eyes flitted open from the feel of a nip at her neck. She heard her window slide open as she stretched some taking in a deep breath. She rubbed her neck to ebb the slight sting away. Pulling her hand in front of her face, she looked at it funny. Shifting in bed to see it better she rubbed her fingers together. Blood. She sat up and walked into her bathroom wobbly to wash it off and get ready for school.

* * *

"Fox!" Hiei growled making Kurama turn in his bed. Kurama grabbed his clock and blinked to see it clearly, 6:20. 

He sighed, "Yes Hiei?" He sat up, scratching his head.

"I stayed there again!" He said, his eyes flashing red.

"Yes...well. First off, calm down because my mother is still asleep. Secondly. What's wrong with that?" Kurama asked taking in a deep breath.

"I bit her!" Kurama's eyes widened, as he paused searching for words.

"You marked her as you're mate!"

"No! She was asleep and..." Hiei stopped for a moment skipping over a part as a slight blush came over his face, "I soon just bit her. She woke up some what so I came over here quickly."

"Well...she may know it was you or think you left during the night and it was a bug, but since it will look like fangs she may become more skeptical." Kurama answered leaning back against his head board.

Hiei walked to the window sill and sat on it. Kurama sighed before getting up, "I have to get ready for school. I'll be in the bathroom."

* * *

Chi moved her hair again and looked at it "What is it?" She mumbled before placing a big bandage over it. Shaking her head she splashed some warm water on her face and when she finished putting on her make-up, walked out and changed. 

She wore some baggy pants and a blue tank-top with a black jacket put on lazily. Slipping on some sneakers and brushing out her hair she grabbed her in-cased guitar and keys before clumsily racing downstairs.

Screw-school. She quietly slipped on her black shoes and slipped out the door. Closing it she heard a click. Pulling her key out of the lock, she made it to her bike. Slinging her case over her shoulder she shifted and wheeled her bike to the end of the street.

Jumping on her bike as she slipped on her helmet, she kick started it and raced off._Maybe the gang will know. Hmm._

_

* * *

_

"Looks like someone bit you Chi." Kitty said poking at it."Guys. It's not like something is going to jump out of it. Just look and stop touching!" Michi swatted her handaway andlet her hair down.

"It's like a hickey...just not." Shela stated scratching her head.

"Whatever. Not like it won't go away. The blood already stopped. You really got nothing to worry about kid." Dice said shifting around his cigaret as he blew smoke out of his mouth.

She stuck his tongue out at him, "So who's going to school?"

"I'm not." Kitty stated.

"Im definetly not if my baby's here." Leo said from behind Chi as they sat on some old steps, wrapping his arms around her.

She giggled, "Right. I say you need to go girl shopping." Michi stated pushing him off her and grabbing her guitar from her bike.

"Aww. But baby. You know you're the only one for me." Leo purred.

"Lay off it." Kitty chuckled eyeing him quickly.

"Yeah. Besides. I think Im getting a boy friend." Chi stated and started to play her guitar while staying away from Leo as his face faultered.

"Wha! When did this happen! It's one of those new guys is'nt it. I knew I shouldn't of lt you hang with them!" Leo stated and jumped towards her. "Baby! Who is it?"

She giggled and walked away. "I'm not telling you. You'll try to go kill him or something."

"Then you would have no chance with her at all my man." Dice stated kissing on Shela.

"So! At least I know she wouldn't be kissin some slime bag. Who was it? You can tell me baby." He said walking towards her.

"I can't tell you. I'm not even sure he likes me but lay off with the friends with benifits for a while k? It would probably be a big turn off." She said smiling as his face turned into shock.

"Baby!" He ran at her as she turned to run but wrapped his arms around her waist."Tell me who it is?"

She laughed more as he lifted her up and nuzzled her neck.

* * *

"So she wasn't home...interesting. She did leave this morning though. Did you track her?" A rough voice sounded. 

"Uh..no sir. She was to fast for us and manuvered too quickly." A lower, scared voice answered.

"What! She was in our grasp and you didn't track her?" He sighed angirly. "Get out! Get out!"

"Calm yourself. You cannot waste your energy on this meaningless servent." Another male voice entered.

"You're right. I must prepare."

_Hmmm...I need more planing then. Once she's by my side. Her parents power sha'll be mine. _

He licked his lips leaning forward to look in the orb that showed the girl he was after in another man's arms as she laughed. _I can just touch her._ _But I must capture her alone. She has to many allies for me to defeat._

_

* * *

_

**Hope you liked it. Need _five _**_more_** reviews to continue. Sorry again for the lateness. Love ya'll much. Tootles.**


	7. Notice

**Note**

Alrighty then. Hello all. I have a question

I have thought am going to start, start!, writing the next chapter for this story. I just have to see how many of you guys are going to be reading it. So, just read this notice and that's all I need to see.

Soooo, The next chapter will be up in maybe 3 weeks, or 5. I dunno.

Please and Thank-you.

A review wouldn't hurt either.


End file.
